A Change Of Heart
by bryshenners
Summary: Narcissa Black has been suffering for years, trying to forget her pain caused by the one and only Lucius Malfoy. As time goes on can she forgive and forget and move on with her life?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who gives this a read. **

**Reviews are welcome. **

**I thought I'd try something different with Lucius and Narcissa from what I usually see or read, so I hope people like it. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not claiming to own anything Harry Potter related, The characters, the world and the whole concept belongs to J K Rowling, I'm just a huge fan using my own imagination. Not to publish or plagiarize someone else's work. Some characters have been written in as family members of characters mentioned in Miss Rowling's series.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**December 1977**

It was closing time for all the shops in Diagon Alley, it was Christmas eve and Narcissa sighed happily as she walked from the back rooms of Madam Malkin's to the shop floor. She had been working part time there for a year now, mostly to get out of the house. Her father had been pestering her to marry but she wasn't ready nor interested in any of the men who had been competing for her affections. There had only been one man for her and he was long gone.

She grabbed her bag and cloak from underneath the till and flicked her wand to turn out the lights. Narcissa walked over to the door and was about to turn the open sign around to the other side that read closed when a man burst through the door, throwing Narcissa to the ground in the process. She rose to her feet, rubbing the arm she had awkwardly landed on, her blue eyes meeting those stone cold ones that she could never forget.

Stood before her, was Lucius Malfoy. He was taller than she remembered, his long blonde hair tied back. He had swapped teenage robes for more tailored adult ones, and was carrying a stick with a snake's head. She knew the stick contained magical properties, her sister saw Lucius on a regular basis and had told her about it long ago. Personally, Narcissa tried to avoid going to social aristocratic parties that she guessed Lucius Malfoy would attend.

Lucius stood in the middle of the shop, a look of shock on his face. He certainly hadn't been expecting Narcissa Black to be working in a clothes shop, her family were wealthy. He wondered why she was here, but he didn't ask her. Her facial expression had changed from unexpected surprise of being thrown to the floor when he had barged through the door to pure hatred. Clearly the events of years ago still haunted her.

"Malfoy," she hissed.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, a tone of concern about his voice.

Narcissa glared at him, as if he really cared about hurting her.

"It doesn't matter, now what do you want?" Narcissa snapped.

Lucius met her glare, he didn't understand why she hated him so much.

"I need to purchase some dress robes," stated Lucius.

Narcissa scoffed in disbelief, it was closing time and he expected her to remain open so he could do his shopping. Everyone else may treat Malfoy like a god, but she was different. She would treat Malfoy like every other customer.

"Sorry Mr Malfoy, we're closed." Narcissa said coldly.

Lucius face turned to an expression of anger, he had never been used to someone trying to defy him. Everyone gave the Malfoy family respect, their loyalties bought so easily. Maybe the expression, there's a first for everything, was true.

"Miss Black, did you hear me?" Lucius asked.

Narcissa, who hand't stopped glaring at him, simply nodded and cleared her throat.

"And Mr Malfoy, did you hear me? I said we're closed," Narcissa affirmed.

Lucius took a step closer to her, grabbing her by the upper arm. She pulled her wand out and jabbed it into his stomach hard. He looked down into her furious blue eyes. Realising that she was ready to curse him, he released her and took a few steps away from her. Narcissa outstretched her arm and held her wand high, aiming at the place of his heart, if he had one.

"I said we're closed Mr Malfoy," Narcissa hissed.

Lucius nodded curtly before heading back to the door and pulling it open. His eyes briefly met hers as he whispered, "Merry Christmas, Narcissa" and slammed the door shut behind him.

Narcissa stood to the spot numbed by her encounter with Lucius Malfoy. Just by seeing him brought back all her pain from years before, pain that she had tried to forget. But as she walked out of the shop and locked the front door with her wand, she realised that she could never forget the events of the past.


	2. Chapter 2

"Merry Christmas Cissy!" said Druella cheerfully.

Narcissa kissed her mother's cheek as Druella wrapped her arms around her youngest daughter and pulled her in for a hug. Christmas was usually like this in the Black house. Her mother was never usually this cheery unless she had had a glass of wine or two. Even though Narcissa was an adult now, the family Christmas routine was the same. Her mother would be up at seven in the morning to go over the menu for Christmas dinner, then she'd have a glass of wine to silently think of Andromeda, her mother never admitted it but one year Narcissa had caught her mother looking through Andromeda's baby albums. Her father would come downstairs at nine and then Narcissa, Bella and Rodolphus came down half an hour later. It had been the same every year, just without Andromeda now.

She let go of her mother and happily hugged her father. Druella poured Narcissa a glass of wine and handed it to her.

"Where's Bella and Rod?" asked Narcissa, hoping that the answer wasn't going to be 'marital relations' as it had been the year before.

"On their way down, love." replied Cygnus, smoking his pipe.

Narcissa nodded as she took a gulp from her glass, hopefully they were coming down and that her father(knowing her embarrassment from the year before from asking that question) was correct that they were actually on their way downstairs.

"Druella dear, have you told the elves to set places for the Malfoys?" asked Cygnus.

Narcissa froze, surely the Malfoys weren't celebrating Christmas with them?

"Yes dear," replied Druella.

Narcissa choked on her wine, Cygnus looked at her curiously.

"Cissy, are you okay?" asked Druella.

Narcissa, over the last of her coughing, looked over at her mother with an expression of reluctance to spend Christmas with Lucius Malfoy.

"Nobody told me that I would be spending Christmas with Lucius Malfoy!" she complained.

Cygnus tutted, "Narcissa you should know by now that Abraxas is an old family friend,".

Narcissa looked at her father, "You know what he did!" she said darkly.

Cygnus shared a look with his wife, Narcissa knew that look. They expected her to have gotten over it. It had been nearly six years ago now since the incident.

"Narcissa-

"I know what you're going to say!" exclaimed Narcissa unhappily.

"Darling, we know it hurts you to think about it, but you need to move on," Druella implored.

Narcissa's eyes started to water, her parents never understood. She had been given life lessons on how to pretend everything was fine and dandy in public but they had never told her how to conceal her feelings in private company. In private she could easily break down in tears and have her mother or father comfort her but how could they expect her to sit through an entire evening with Lucius Malfoy?

"I can't!" she cried.

"More like you won't allow yourself too!" Cygnus yelled.

"Cygnus! Don't shout at the girl," Druella said sternly.

"Druella she's twenty-two, she's not seventeen any more!" snapped Cygnus.

Narcissa dropped her wine glass to the floor, the glass shattering. Wine spilt done her dress. Her parents stopped snapping at each other and looked to her, eyes widened in surprise that she had been so clumsy.

"Listen to me Narcissa, you are going to calm yourself down, you are going to change and sit through the evening with Lucius. I don't care whether you don't like it, you are going to move on and you are going to settle down with a nice man. Do I make myself clear?" growled Cygnus.

Narcissa looked from the shattered wine glass to her father, wiping her eyes as she did so. She took a deep breath to calm herself and the heavily exhaled. Her blue eyes meeting her father's brown ones.

"Crystal," she replied confidently.

"Good, now go and change," said Cygnus coldly.

Narcissa left the room and walked upstairs to her room, she passed Rodolphus and Bella on the way up, her eyes met her sister's black ones briefly. Bella looked at her sister and didn't need to ask what was wrong. Bella knew exactly what had gone on.


	3. Chapter 3

"Abraxas, Evelyn. How lovely to see you," gushed Druella as she kissed Mrs Malfoy's cheek to greet her.

"Thank you for the invitation, Druella. You remember my son, Lucius." replied Evelyn as she gestured to her son.

Lucius bowed his head and kissed Druella's hand.

"You look lovely, Mrs Black." Lucius complimented.

"Oh you are charming," Druella gushed.

Druella led the three Malfoys into the living room, clicking her fingers and three houseelves came to take their cloaks from them. The three Malfoys sat down on the leather sofa whilst Cygnus poured Abraxas and Lucius a brandy whilst Druella poured Evelyn a glass of wine. Narcissa entered the room, her heart pounding in her chest. This was only the beginning. She still had the entire evening to get through.

"Ah Narcissa," Cygnus greeted cheerfully.

Narcissa walked over to her father to hug him and then turned to the Malfoys, her eyes meeting Lucius's. Her heart pounding faster.

"You remember my daughter Narcissa, Abraxas?" asked Cygnus.

Abraxas rose from the sofa and kissed her hand, Narcissa smiled at Abraxas warmly.

"You've grown more beautiful over the years, Narcissa." Abraxas complimented.

"Thank you, Mr Malfoy." thanked Narcissa.

"My daughter Bella and her husband are here somewhere, you know young married couples." chuckled Cygnus.

"Father," Narcissa mumbled in embarrassment.

"Forgive Narcissa, she takes talk of private matters with a bit of embarrassment," explained Cygnus.

"It's fine," said Evelyn, taking a sip of her wine.

"Wine Narcissa?" asked Druella.

"Please," Narcissa said a little too quickly.

Lucius eyed her as she drank the wine which her mother handed to her. He could tell she was uncomfortable with him being there as much as he was. Even though he insisted that he stay at Malfoy Manor, his parents insisted that it would be rude to turn down an invitation from the Black's for Christmas dinner. They were old friends of the family after all. So Lucius had no choice but to tag along to what would be an uncomfortable dinner with the Black girl who hated his guts.

Narcissa drained her glass and poured herself another one, making sure not to drink too much as she would do something that she would regret in the morning. Lucius didn't touch his brandy, he kept trying to catch Narcissa's eye, wanting her to at least acknowledge his presence in her home. He wished that she didn't hate him so much, she wouldn't even explain why.

Bellatrix and Rodolphus joined them a little while later, greeting the guests and helping themselves to drinks. Abraxas and Cygnus mostly talked about politics and things going on at the Ministry whilst Evelyn and Druella talked about the latest gossip. She excused herself and gave the reason for being that she had a headache and needed some air. So opened the door to the terrace and slipped through quietly.

Lucius saw his chance and without anyone noticing, he followed her. He found her sat on the wooden bench with a thin shawl wrapped around her. He sat at the other end of the bench and cleared his throat, she turned to face him with an murderous glare on her face.

"What?" she demanded.

"I came to apologise, my presence here is making you uncomfortable," said Lucius.

Narcissa looked him up and down before shrugging off his apology, his apologies meant nothing to her.

"He loved Christmas, did you know?" asked Narcissa in a harsh tone.

Lucius's eyes filled with regret as he looked into her blue ones.

"I know," he sighed.

Narcissa stood up and went to go back inside the house but he grabbed her elbow, she looked down at him and pushed him away.

"Narcissa please, we have to talk about this," Lucius implored.

Narcissa couldn't stop the tiny tear that leaked from her eye. She wiped it away with the sleeve of her dress and sniffed.

"What makes you think I'll talk to you?" she sneered.

Lucius watched as she turned her back on him and returned to the warmth of the manor house. He sighed to himself as he rose from the bench and followed her. He was determined to get her to talk about it to him. One day she would reveal why she hated him so much, he vowed to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**February 1978**

"Narcissa? Narcissa?" an irritated voice yelled.

Narcissa snapped out of her daydream and blinked. She hadn't even realised that she wasn't listening to her best friend. Jemima Nott had been her best friend since the age of four. The pair almost seemed like they could be twins, Jemima also had long blonde hair but had green eyes rather than blue. Narcissa looked her best friend in the eye and threw her an apologetic look.

"Sorry Jem, my mind is on other places today," Narcissa sighed.

Jemima squeezed her hand in sympathy.

"Cissy, go to him. It will allow you to have closure," said Jemima quietly.

Narcissa felt a tear escape her, she didn't even know if she wanted to have closure. It would be like giving him up completely, like she was going to forget him.

"What if I don't want closure?" asked Narcissa with a choke in her voice.

Jemima gave her a small, sympathetic smile.

"Cissy, he wouldn't want you to be like this. It's been six years. Time to move on and be happy," said Jemima softly.

Narcissa exhaled heavily. Everyone talked about her moving on with her life but she didn't know whether it was possible. The thought of moving on and leaving him behind pained her just as much as what had happened all those years ago.

"I can't," Narcissa whispered.

Jemima sighed as she finished the last of her coffee. She looked at Narcissa and shook her head.

"You haven't been the same since it happened, Narcissa you need to move on. He wouldn't want you to be like this," stated Jemima.

Narcissa sighed, everyone did have a valid point. She had been suffering for years, maybe going to him would make her feel a little bit better. She drained the last of her coffee and gave her friend a hug goodbye once she had rose from the table. Jemima gave her a small parting smile as Narcissa left the teashop. Narcissa walked up the high street and then apparated to the place she would find him.

She stood before a peaceful graveyard, a few people stood close by as they placed flowers on the departed's graves. She didn't have any flowers. The early spring wind blew through her blonde hair lightly as she looked on ahead and found herself shaking as she walked to open the little wooden rickety gate. But once she had placed her hand on the gate, she found herself frozen to the spot. She wasn't ready yet.

Narcissa sighed at herself in disappointment. She could've made some progress to please everyone who had begged her to move on for the past six years. She heard a figure stop behind her, she slowly turned and instantly glared at the man stood before her. How the hell did he have the nerve to come here?

Lucius stood on the spot and his eyes met hers in shock. He had never seen her here before, not once in six years. And on the sixth anniversary she had decided to come.

"I didn't realise that you'd be here," Lucius said numbly.

"I'm not ready," Narcissa mumbled.

Narcissa shook her head and barged past him, Lucius reached a hand out and grabbed her wrist lightly. She looked at him curiously.

"We can go together," Lucius suggested.

Narcissa pushed him away from her.

"Why would I do that?" asked Narcissa harshly.

"To move on," replied Lucius.

Narcissa's eyes narrowed as she stared at him.

"I'm not ready," she repeated.

Lucius sighed as he heard a pop and she disapparated. He walked over to the rickety gate, pulled it open and entered the graveyard.


	5. Chapter 5

**April 1978**

"Do you ever think about the future?" Ivy MacNair mused.

Narcissa had a few of her old school friends round for the evening, she felt it was long overdue for her friends to have a catch up. Bella and Rod had returned to their manor and her parents were dining at the Malfoys for the evening. Jemima opened another bottle of wine and passed it around so everyone could top up their glasses.

"Sometimes," replied Jemima.

"I think about travelling," sighed Olivia Parkinson.

"Would Paul allow that?" asked Jemima.

"He's always busy and going away, I beg him to take me with him but he says no," complained Olivia.

"You got married too quickly," Narcissa chuckled.

Olivia sighed, she had been married for nearly two years and all the girls thought she had settled down too quickly having only dated Paul Parkinson a short while.

"What about you Jem?" asked Ivy.

Jemima shook her head, "I'm happy with how things are," she replied brightly.

Olivia rolled her eyes and took a mouthful of wine.

"Are you honestly saying that you aren't expecting Neil Greengrass isn't going to propose any time soon?" asked Olivia.

"Neil and I aren't in a rush," shrugged Jemima.

"I'm happy being single for now, but one day I'd like to settle down," said Ivy thoughtfully.

"What about you Cissy?" asked Olivia who had finished her glass of wine.

The smiles faded from the other girl's faces as they turned to look at Narcissa, she simply smiled and took a sip of wine.

"One day maybe I'll be married, but for now I'm fine," she lied, hoping she had convinced her friends.

Olivia and Ivy smiled brightly and started up a new conversation, Jemima caught Narcissa's eyes and Narcissa took a large gulp from her glass. She knew that Jemima could see through her lies, out of all her friends, she was closest with Jemima. She and Jemima were practically sisters who told each other everything, she could always tell when Jemima was upset and Jemima could always tell when she was lying.

Narcissa called the elves to prepare rooms for her friends, they were all too intoxicated to travel by floo or apparate at this time of night. Olivia and Ivy bade the other two goodnight and Jemima turned to Narcissa, her eyebrows raised.

"What?" asked Narcissa with a hiccough.

"You didn't go did you?" asked Jemima.

Narcissa sighed as she poured the last of wine from the bottle into her glass.

"I wasn't ready," she admitted.

Jemima sighed with disappointment.

"Cissy, I know how you feel and I sympathise, I really do. But you need to move on in order to be happy," Jemima implored.

Narcissa downed the rest of her wine and rose from where she had been sitting, Jemima looked up at her with a quizzical look.

"Where are you going?" asked Jemima as she watched Narcissa walk out of the room.

"To move on," Narcissa called back.

Then with a slam of the front door, she was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Narcissa opened the metal gate and stared up at Malfoy manor through heavy eyelids, she was starting to grow drowsy, damn herself for drinking a lot of alcohol. Everyone had been pressuring her for years to move on and be happy, tonight she was going to do something about it. She knew the only reason for doing so was because the alcohol fuelled her need to stop everyone from nagging her, if she was stone cold sober she wouldn't be here right now.

She closed the gate behind her and began to make her way up the gravel driveway, she only hoped her parents had returned home. She was determined to let Malfoy know how much damage he had done and how miserable she had been since that traumatic day. She wanted him to know how much she had suffered over the past six years.

She stumbled and fell to the ground, cutting her knee in the process. She didn't care about her knee right now, her determination to reach the front door took over. She stood to her feet and continued to walk, all over the place, until she finally reached the oaken front door to the manor. She banged on it as hard as she could and was happy to see that Lucius had answered it, looking slightly surprised and curious as to why she was there.

"Narcissa-

She held a hand up over his face and he instantly went quiet.

"You," she hissed.

He could smell the alcohol on her breath and took a step back to examine her. He observed her cut knee and drunken state, maybe now was the time she was actually going to have a conversation with him, although she would have preferred if she was sober.

"You r-ruined m'life," Narcissa slurred.

She burped and Lucius's expression changed to show her that he was uncomfortable. He pulled her inside and shut the door behind her, leading her into his father's study and locking the door behind him, his parents had retired for the evening and didn't want Narcissa's outbursts to disturb them.

"Explain," Lucius said sharply.

"Y-you t-ook him a-way," Narcissa accused.

Lucius's heart fell in his chest, he had no idea that she blamed him entirely for the whole incident. She stared at him through watery eyes and sniffed.

"Narcissa, let me explain." Lucius implored.

"NO!" yelled Narcissa.

Lucius stepped towards her and clasped a hand over her mouth to prevent her from shouting even more. She glared at him until he removed his hand from her mouth.

"Say what you have to say but do so quietly," Lucius whispered.

Narcissa placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away harshly.

"You took away my Charlie," Narcissa cried.

Lucius's eyes softened at her prolonged grief, she blamed him but she didn't know the whole story. The way she saw it, it was his fault that Charlie had died. He stepped toward her and looked down into her watery blue eyes.

"Narcissa, you don't know the whole story," Lucius stated.

"It's your fault," she hissed, jabbing a finger into his chest to emphasise her point.

Lucius seized her by the upper arm, and shook her slightly. He didn't want to hurt her, but she was refusing to listen to him.

"You are drunk and hysterical, you need to listen to what happened," said Lucius.

"All I know is, he died and you're to blame!" she wailed.

"Narcissa-

"I should be married by now, with children. Living in a nice house, being happy. But you had to take all that away didn't you?" she demanded.

Lucius exhaled heavily.

"I'm only partly to blame," he stated.

"No you aren't," Narcissa sobbed.

She broke down into tears. Tears that she had been holding back for six years. Lucius's felt sympathy as he wrapped his arms around her to hold her. Narcissa didn't even try and push him away, she let him hold her as she sobbed into his chest, her mascara wiping onto his shirt. He didn't care. For the first time in six years, she had opened up about his best friend's death and how it affected her and why she hated him. She blamed him for her misery. He understood why, he understood completely. Because although he wasn't entirely to blame, he blamed himself for her suffering.

She didn't pull away from him when she looked up into his grey eyes, the last of her tears gone. He gave her a small smile as he continued to gaze at her, even in her drunken, hysterical state, she was still beautiful. He hoped that after tonight, she would finally be able to move on and be happy, Charlie wouldn't have wanted her to carry on like this. He kissed her gently on the forehead and she looked at him confused. Why was he being nice to her after the way she had behaved?

"You can stay here tonight, I won't allow you to apparate home in this state. I'll write to your parents so they know where you are and tomorrow we will talk," Lucius promised.

Narcissa, continuing to stare at him in confusion, simply nodded her head and sniffed. She watched as Lucius called an elf to prepare one of the guest rooms for her and then helped her up the staircase to her room. Before she entered her room she turned to him.

"Thank you," she whispered, the smell of alcohol still about her.

Lucius smiled, "Goodnight Narcissa," he whispered and watched as she entered the room and closed the door behind her.

He stood in the hallway a few moments longer, he hoped that tonight they had made some progress on getting past this. Although she had opened up a little to him, he knew that he still had a long way to go and he was determined that she knew the whole truth.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you all think so far?**


	7. Chapter 7

Narcissa awoke with a terrible pain in her head and feeling so sick that the thought of breakfast made her want to rush to the bathroom. She slowly sat up and winced as a throbbing sensation began to happen in her head, why did she drink so much? She looked over to the door as she heard it squeak open and groaned in embarrassment when she saw Lucius walk in with a tray of food for her. Lucius chuckled as he placed the tray down on the table beside the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and smiled down at Narcissa.

"Feeling delicate are we?" teased Lucius.

"Don't," groaned Narcissa, massaging her head.

"I have a hangover potion for you," said Lucius, gesturing towards the tray.

Narcissa reached over for the goblet and drained the potion in one go, she gagged afterwards at the after taste. Hangover potions did not taste nice but they kicked in rather quickly. She placed the tray on her lap and started to tuck into her fry-up. Lucius watched her, making sure that she was feeling okay. He had been wondering how she was feeling all night, whether she would feel better for her drunken outbursts or feel worse for revealing her true feelings. She finished eating and wiped her face with a napkin.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

"I couldn't see you go without food," Lucius chuckled.

"Not just for the breakfast, for putting up with me in that state," said Narcissa, her eyes not meeting his.

"It's fine Narcissa, in fact I'm quite pleased," said Lucius.

Narcissa met his gaze with curiosity.

"Why are you pleased?" she questioned.

"Because you've never told me how you felt about Charlie's death until last night," Lucius answered.

Narcissa sighed and placed the empty tray back onto the table.

"It's going to take time for me to heal completely," She explained.

Lucius nodded in understanding,

"You still haven't been told the full story," Lucius stated.

"I'm not ready to hear it right now," said Narcissa firmly.

"When you are, you only need ask." Lucius said quietly.

Narcissa nodded gratefully. After last night she didn't feel so hostile towards him any more, letting him know how she felt seemed to make her feel better. She still missed Charlie, she always would. But it seemed like she was able to be happy now. To start moving on with her life, and she came to realise that everyone who wanted her to move on were right. Charlie would've wanted her to be happy.

"Do you see his parents?" asked Narcissa curiously.

Lucius nodded, "From time to time when I visit his grave, his parents were a little hostile toward me at first. Eighteen is such a young age to die. You had just turned seventeen when it happened, didn't you?" asked Lucius.

"Yeah in January," Narcissa replied.

"Do you have anywhere to be today?" asked Lucius.

"I have to go to work," said Narcissa.

"What time?" asked Lucius.

"One," replied Narcissa.

Lucius checked his watch, "Well it's nearly eleven now, I've got you a new dress hanging on the bathroom door when you want to take a shower," he said softly.

Narcissa gave him a small smile in gratitude, she had been rather horrible to him for years, why was he being nice to her? she didn't know. She kicked back the covers and rose from the bed. She turned to Lucius before entering the bathroom.

"Thank you," she repeated.

Lucius stood from the bed and took her hand in his and squeezed it lightly.

"I hope that you feel the need to talk to me in future," he whispered.

He released her hand from his and she nodded.

"I'll bear that in mind that you like to listen to my ramblings," she said.

"They are far from ramblings I can assure you of that," Lucius chuckled.

She smiled and went into the en-suite bathroom and locked the door. Lucius left the room, feeling satisfied that they had made some progress.


	8. Chapter 8

**June 1978**

"Narcissa, hurry up!" called Druella from the bottom of the stairs.

Narcissa descended the stairs wearing a turquoise dress that showed off her body shape but flowed out a little from the hips. Her blonde hair cascading down her back in loose curls with some strands tied back. It was a special occasion in the Malfoy household, it was Lucius's twenty-forth birthday and his parents had decided to throw a ball for him, although Narcissa suspected that Lucius would've preferred a smaller get together rather than all of pureblood aristocracy to be invited to celebrate his birthday.

"Cissy love, you look wonderful," Druella gushed as she hugged her daughter.

"Thanks mother," Narcissa smiled.

"The elves have taken our stuff to the Malfoy's, will you be travelling with us?" asked Cygnus.

Before Narcissa could reply, there was a knock on the door. Cygnus frowned as he opened it and stood in the doorway was Julian Goyle, her date for the evening.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Black, I'm here to escort Narcissa to the ball," Julian greeted.

Druella caught Narcissa's eye with a look of surprise, they certainly hadn't been expecting their daughter to be attending the event with a date.

"You're her date?" asked Cygnus sternly.

"Yes Sir," replied Julian confidently.

Cygnus smiled and gestured for Narcissa to go with Julian. Narcissa smiled as Julian took her hand a placed a light kiss on it.

"I'll see you there father," said Narcissa.

"Yes you shall," replied Cygnus.

Julian held out his arm and Narcissa instantly linked hers through his as he walked her over to his waiting car. He held the door open for her and she slid into the back seat gracefully and he carefully shut the door behind her before moving around to the other side. They only had a short journey to Wiltshire as the Black's lived on the border of Dorset and Wiltshire. On their journey to Wiltshire Julian and Narcissa chatted away about what was going on with their lives, Julian mostly talked about his career at the Ministry.

Their car pulled up in front of the manor and Julian got out of the car and opened the door for her, he held out his hand and she gently took it and exited from the car. They walked into the manor and made their way over to greet the Malfoys.

"Narcissa, you look beautiful." Evelyn complimented as she kissed Narcissa's cheek.

"As do you, Mrs Malfoy." replied Narcissa with a smile.

Lucius looked over when he heard her voice and just as he met her twinkling blue eyes, he lost his breath. She had never looked more beautiful. She looked a little happier than she did when they last saw each other, as if she was allowing herself to move on. Here she was, with Julian Goyle. A slight hint of annoyance came about him, why did her being here with Goyle bother him?

"Ah Lucius, happy birthday." said Julian warmly as he shook Lucius's hand.

"Thank you, Julian." said Lucius curtly.

"Thank you for the invitation," said Narcissa.

"My pleasure Miss Black," Lucius replied, placing a kiss on her hand.

"Narcissa, I'll go and get us something to drink." said Julian.

Narcissa nodded her head in acknowledgement as Julian departed through the crowd in the Malfoy's ballroom. Narcissa looked up at Lucius apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get you a gift." she admitted.

"I don't expect birthday presents," Lucius replied.

"Well it's kind of hard to get a man who is the richest among the crowd tonight, a gift when he has all the money in the world to buy it himself." Narcissa teased.

"Money can buy a lot of things," he agreed.

"Well if there is anything that you'd like, let me know." smiled Narcissa and with that she departed into the crowd to find Julian.

As the evening progressed, Lucius found himself chatting with the different men that had come to the ball but found their conversation lacking and kept glancing at Narcissa. She had danced several times with Julian, her father and his own father. She danced more elegantly than anyone else in the ballroom, she was captivating. He knew that her birthday gift to him could be one dance. At least he had an excuse now.

She stood at the edge of the dance floor, having just finished another dance with Julian. He had yet again left her alone to get them both drinks. Lucius strode over to her and she smiled to greet him.

"Enjoying the party?" asked Lucius.

"I'm having an amazing time," she breathed happily.

Lucius smiled and leaned in to her ear.

"I've thought of a gift you could give me," Lucius whispered.

Narcissa looked up at him.

"What's that?" asked Narcissa.

"Dance with me," Lucius breathed, holding out his hand.

She grinned and took it, she loved dancing. Her parents had paid for her, Bella and Andromeda to have ballroom dancing lessons as young children. It had grown to be a love of hers and whenever asked to dance, even by Lucius Malfoy, she couldn't refuse the offer. They took their place in the centre of the dance floor and the music played a slow waltz. They got into position and Lucius began to slowly lead her around the other dancing couples. As they whirled around the dance floor, Narcissa's face lit up in joy. Lucius couldn't help but smile down at the beautiful blonde, he couldn't recall seeing her this happy as she was right now, as she had been the whole evening.

"I wonder if you could do something for me?" Narcissa asked.

They whirled around a corner and Lucius spun her around delicately before pulling her closer to him.

"What's that?" asked Lucius.

"It would've been Charlie's birthday in September and I'd like to visit his grave but I don't think I can face it alone," Narcissa mumbled.

Lucius smiled as the music stopped and they stepped apart from each other to applaud the other couples who had been dancing. Lucius led her to the open terrace to get some fresh air.

"Would you come with me?" Narcissa asked.

Lucius looked down into her eyes, trying to see whether she actually meant it, that she wanted him to go with her. She seemed to be genuinely wanting him to go with her.

"Of course," Lucius replied with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: In case any of you get confused, I did my maths wrong, because Charlie died at age 18 and would've been nearly 19 before he died, it actually makes it that he's been dead for six years not five, as Narcissa was 17 when he died and she's now 23. I've updated chapters with corrections to the years so sorry for the confusion.**

**Please Review :)**

* * *

**September 1978.**

Here Lies

Charles Robert Flint

A loving son and brother

b. 6th September 1953

d. 10th February 1972

In our hearts forever

Narcissa sighed heavily as she placed a single rose on the grave of her dead boyfriend. Today would've been his twenty-fifth birthday. Lucius placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and stepped to hold her close to him, just in case she wanted to cry, he wanted her to know he was there for her. She placed her hand over his and gave it a gentle squeeze. After a few silent moments of staring at the grave, she turned to face Lucius.

"Can we go now?" she asked quietly.

Lucius nodded his head in agreement and led her out of the graveyard. As they exited, she noticed a middle aged couple walking through the rickety gate that they had just walked through, they were Charlie's parents. She sighed with relief that they didn't notice her, she wasn't ready to talk to them yet.

"Where would you like to go now?" asked Lucius.

"I could use a coffee," she replied.

"Madam Puddifoots?" asked Lucius.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow at his suggestion.

"Isn't that teashop a little girly for you?" she teased.

Lucius rolled his eyes but gave her an amused smile.

"Just a suggestion," said Lucius.

"Let's go," said Narcissa.

Lucius disappeared with a pop and she followed, arriving right outside the teashop in Hogsmeade. Lucius opened the door for her and went up to the counter to order their coffees. Lucius nudged her to one side and placed a couple of coins on the counter.

"Lucius, I can pay for my own." Narcissa pointed out.

Lucius smiled down at her, "Call it my treat,".

Narcissa sighed as he stopped her from trying to give him some money and finally caved and went to find them a table to sit at. Lucius brought the drinks over and took a seat opposite her. She smiled gratefully as he placed the cup of coffee in front of her and she lifted it to her lips to take a small sip. Lucius watched her, wondering how she was feeling after visiting Charlie's grave. Her blue eyes locked in with his grey ones and she gave him a little smile.

"I'm fine," she assured.

Lucius nodded and took a gulp from his own cup of coffee before setting it down on the table.

"So have you been seeing more of Julian?" asked Lucius.

"No, he asked me to your birthday ball and all he could do was talk about the Ministry." Narcissa explained.

Lucius nodded his head as he took in what she said, causing her to raise an eyebrow as to why he would want to know who she was seeing.

"Lucius, is something bothering you?" asked Narcissa.

Lucius cleared his throat.

"Nothing," He smiled.

Narcissa nodded, knowing that something was bothering him.

"Are you sure? You can tell me, you've helped me so much it's feels like I should return the favour," she offered.

Lucius hesitated and took another gulp of coffee before answering her.

"I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me for dinner soon?" Lucius asked quietly.

Narcissa was slightly surprised at his question,

"I suppose so, when were you thinking?" asked Narcissa.

"At the end of the month, I've got things to do but I will be free then." Lucius explained.

Narcissa took a mouthful of her coffee, he was leaving her confused. Was he asking her on a date? or was it a dinner between friends? if they were friends. She had come to think of Lucius as being a friend considering he was there for her today and he had listened to her in a drunken state. She gave Lucius a small smile as she placed her cup back on the table.

"Owl me a time, place and date and I'll be there," she said warmly.

Lucius grinned and drained the rest of his coffee, he felt slightly eager now for the end of the month to come quickly.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter contains content that may be sensitive to readers. For this reason I am rating it M for violence and language. Please do not read if under the legal age. And I apologise in advance if this chapter causes any upset or unpleasantness for readers.**

* * *

Narcissa sat at the bar nodding her head as she listened to her date describe what he did for a living. He was a perfectly nice man but yet again, was one of those who talked about his career too much. They had been sat at the bar, enjoying a bottle of firewhiskey for fifteen minutes and not once had he asked her about what she liked to do. She blamed her father for this one. His friend at the Ministry had a son who was interning in the Magical Law department and her father's friend had mentioned that his son, Timothy, was looking to start a relationship. Her father had said to his friend that Narcissa would go on a date with Timothy. She was starting to wonder if she would ever meet a man who wasn't so into his career and would like to get to know her.

As the evening progressed, Timothy did ask her a few questions but somehow the conversation steered back to law and politics of his career. She was starting to think of what the best excuse to leave would be when Timothy ordered another bottle of firewhiskey. Narcissa sighed heavily when the waiter brought over the bottle and Timothy looked at her curiously.

"Is something wrong?" asked Timothy.

Narcissa put on a fake smile, "It's getting rather late and I have work in the morning," she yawned.

Timothy frowned, "I didn't think you had a job," he asked sceptically.

Narcissa rolled her eyes, clearly he hadn't been listening when he had finally asked her what she did with her time.

"I work part-time at Madam Malkin's," Narcissa scoffed.

"Oh, that's great." said Timothy, a little unenthusiastically.

"Well I best be going," said Narcissa as she started to rise from the table.

Timothy leaned into her, his breath a little too close to her face.

"We could go back to my place," he hinted.

"No, thank you." Narcissa replied firmly.

Narcissa walked out of the bar, unaware that Timothy had followed her. Once the night air hit her face, she let out a startled yelp when Timothy grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down a deserted alleyway. He pinned her up against the wall, reaching into her cloak pocket and throwing her wand into the darkness.

"You will not just walk away from me. I pay for us to have a nice date and you, bitch, will show me some bloody appreciation!" hissed Timothy.

He clasped his hand over her mouth as he bent down and grabbed the hem of her dress in his free hand. Her screams were muffled by his hand and she knew the only way to try to get free was to hurt him. She bit down hard onto his hand and he let out a hiss of pain before he was pushed to the floor and kicked in the balls by Narcissa. She ran down the alleyway, back into the street. She could hear him getting back to his feet to chase her. As she ran up the empty street, she tripped over a crack in the pavement, causing her to fall flat onto her front. Timothy had caught up with her and dragged her to her feet.

"You're coming with me," Timothy hissed.

"I think not," said a cold voice behind them.

Timothy turned, his grasp tight on Narcissa's arm. Narcissa had never felt more relieved to see Lucius standing before them, wand raised and his grey eyes giving Timothy a murderous glare.

"She's coming with me," Timothy growled.

Lucius didn't say anything back, he sent a silent curse at Timothy. A red light hit the pathetic excuse for a man and Timothy went flying back up the street several feet. He was knocked unconscious when his head hit the concrete. Narcissa ran at Lucius, throwing her arms around him, grateful that he saved her. He held her close to him, the smell of her perfume making him slightly light-headed. Narcissa pulled away, her heart still hammering in her chest at the incident that had happened moments before. Lucius titled her chin up to meet his gaze, he gently moved her head side to side to check her face for injuries.

"Are you hurt?" asked Lucius.

"No, just in shock." she mumbled.

"Come with me," Lucius insisted.

Narcissa frowned, "Where to?" she asked.

"Back to the manor," Lucius answered.

Narcissa nodded as Lucius held her hand and he apparated them both back to the manor. He led her into the study and shut the door behind them. Narcissa watched him pour them both a glass of whiskey and she smiled when he handed her a glass.

"Tell me what happened," Lucius pressed.

Narcissa took a seat and began to tell him about Timothy and the date. Lucius said nothing, just took the occasional swig of his whiskey as he listened to her. She didn't know why, but she felt at ease being able to talk to him. Once she had finished, she looked at Lucius in slight embarrassment.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

Lucius looked at her curiously.

"Thank you?" he asked.

"For doing what you did," she pointed out.

"I couldn't see you get hurt," Lucius replied.

Narcissa nodded as she drained the rest of her drink and placed the empty glass on the desk next to her. Lucius copied her moments later and summoned another chair so that he could sit in front of her. He took her hand again, it seemed like the most natural thing in the world.

"I'll escort you home," Lucius offered.

"Please," Narcissa said quietly.

Lucius rose from the table and Narcissa followed him. He led them back out of the manor and once again held her hand. With a pop they disappeared from Malfoy manor and arrived at Black manor. They walked up the gravel driveway in silence, until they reached her front door. Narcissa didn't open it straight away as he had expected her to do. Instead she turned to him, twiddling her thumbs. He found himself happy that she wasn't quite ready to say goodbye.

"Thank you," she breathed.

Lucius chuckled, "You have a habit of thanking me," he teased.

"I mean it, you've been there for me so much lately. What can I to show that I'm grateful?" asked Narcissa.

"You remember that dinner I mentioned?" asked Lucius.

Narcissa smiled widely as she nodded in remembrance, it was now the end of the month and he was still yet to ask her to go to dinner with him. She felt a slight flutter in her stomach as she got silently excited that he was going to ask her to dinner now.

"I haven't forgotten," Narcissa admitted.

Lucius grinned at her, "Well if you aren't busy tomorrow evening, would you like to come to dinner?" he asked her.

"I'd love that," she smiled.

"I'll pick you up at seven," said Lucius.

"Until tomorrow then," Narcissa replied.

Lucius nodded his head, but still she didn't go inside. They both leaned in closer and slowly their lips met. It was just a light kiss as their lips gently moved against each other. Lucius stepped closer to her, snaking his arm around her waist to hold her close to him, his free hand stroking her soft hair, the scent of her perfume making him light-headed again. They broke apart, their breath ragged. Narcissa looked up at Lucius, looking for a sign that he didn't regret what had just happened between them. She saw none, she saw his eyes fill with warmth, a kind of warmth she had never seen before except when Charlie had been alive. She felt a pang of guilt when she thought of Charlie. Everyone was right, he would have wanted her to move on. But with his best friend? Should she start something with Lucius? All she knew was that she had enjoyed her first kiss with Lucius Malfoy. Lucius stroked her cheek affectionately and gave her a small smile, she returned the smile. She decided to ask for some advice when she went into the manor.

"Goodnight Lucius," Narcissa said warmly.

"Until tomorrow, Narcissa." Lucius replied.

Narcissa entered the manor and shut the door behind her. As Lucius walked away, he couldn't help but feel happy at how their parting had gone. Kissing her had been the most wonderful thing in the world, even better than eating his favourite meal that he hadn't enjoyed in a long time. He got to the bottom of the gravel driveway, thinking of where he was going to take her for dinner the next evening.


	11. Chapter 11

Narcissa entered the living room and smiled when she found her mother sitting on the sofa reading one of her books. She sat down next to her mother as Druella looked over the top of her book. Druella smiled at her youngest, shut the book and placed it on the table. Narcissa scooted up the sofa so she could sit a little closer to her mother.

"How was your date?" asked Druella.

"Beside the fact he tried to rape me?" asked Narcissa.

"HE DID WHAT?" yelled Druella.

Narcissa jumped back and Cygnus entered the room wearing his pyjamas.

"Druella, why are you shouting at this hour?" he yawned.

"That young man you set our daughter up on a date with, tried to rape her." Druella hissed.

Cygnus's face turned to anger as he walked over to kneel in front of Narcissa, he took her hands in his. Narcissa met her father's brown eyes.

"Did he hurt you?" asked Cygnus.

"Lucius took care of him," replied Narcissa.

Cygnus frowned, "Lucius?" he questioned.

"Lucius Malfoy?" asked Druella.

Narcissa rolled her eyes, their family didn't know any other people called Lucius.

"Yes mother, Lucius Malfoy." said Narcissa.

"I'll talk to Timothy's father, there is no way that boy will have a career at the Ministry once I'm done with him." Cygnus promised with an angry growl.

Cygnus walked back out of the living room and disappeared into his study at the end of the hall. Druella sighed and turned back to Narcissa.

"Are you sure you're okay dear?" asked Druella.

"I was in shock but Lucius took me back to the manor to check on me," Narcissa explained.

Druella nodded.

"Mother, I need some advice." Narcissa sighed.

Druella raised an eyebrow, it was very rare if Narcissa asked her mother for advice. She used to go to Andromeda for that but her estranged sister had been marked a blood traitor when she ran off with a muggleborn. She would've asked Bellatrix, but her eldest sister got bored very easily in conversations that weren't about the dark arts, killing muggles and muggleborns and the Dark Lord. So her mother was the best option for her.

"I'm intrigued," Druella admitted.

Narcissa gave a nervous smile.

"Well tonight after the incident, Lucius escorted me home and asked me out to dinner tomorrow evening. I've known he was going to ask me for ages but just before I came in, we kissed." Narcissa explained, flushing tomato red and looking away from her mother's quizzical blue eyes.

Druella studied what Narcissa had said for a few moments, she tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. Out of all three girls, Narcissa was the only one who resembled their mother whereas Bellatrix had inherited their father's raven black hair and Andromeda had inherited his brown eyes. Druella chuckled lightly, making Narcissa meet her mother's amused stare.

"What's so funny?" asked Narcissa defensively.

"You were like this when you first kissed Charlie," Druella smiled.

"I was not!" Narcissa denied.

Druella chuckled again as she gave Narcissa's hand a quick squeeze, she was happy that her daughter was beginning to move on and no longer dwell on the past.

"What's the problem dear?" asked Druella.

"I feel a bit guilty, I enjoyed kissing Lucius but he was Charlie's best friend. Aren't there rules for that?" asked Narcissa.

Druella sighed heavily.

"Cissy, it's natural to feel a little bit guilty. Charlie was your first boyfriend and moving on from that is terrifying, it's natural to feel like you're betraying Charlie but he would want you to move on darling and if he were here he'd probably say that Lucius is the best person to move on with. Lucius was Charlie's most trusted friend and by his actions tonight, that proves that he is willing to take care of you. Charlie would have wanted someone to take care of you so go to dinner with Lucius and see if you want to pursue something with him," Druella smiled.

Narcissa nodded her head, it made sense what her mother had said. She kissed her mother on the cheek and then ascended the stairs to her bedroom for the night.

* * *

The next evening came around eventually, Narcissa had spent the whole day rather edgy and excited for her dinner with Lucius. She had chosen to wear an emerald green dress that went down to her ankles for the evening, with her hair all pinned back. She sat in the living room, fidgeting as she watched the clock on the mantle chime seven o'clock. There was a loud knock on the front door, Narcissa immediately jumped to her feet, her heart hammering away in her chest in excitement. Druella rose from the sofa and crossed the room and into the entrance hall to answer the door.

"Ah Lucius, lovely to see you." said Druella politely.

"Likewise, Mrs Black." Lucius smiled.

"Narcissa, your date is here," Druella called.

Narcissa silently cursed her mother but smiled as she entered the entrance hall and saw Lucius standing in the doorway. He was dressed in smart black robes, wearing a white shirt with the top button undone. His long blonde hair tied into a ponytail at the back of his head. He smiled as she met his gaze, his eyes studying every inch of her. She was rather pleased with her choice of dress.

"Have a good time dear," Druella gushed as she kissed Narcissa's cheek.

"Goodbye mother," Narcissa smiled.

Lucius held out his arm and Narcissa instantly looped hers through it, they walked down the gravel driveway. Lucius stopped once they had reached the gate, taking both of her hands in his, without another word, they disappeared with a small pop. They arrived at the end of a street where Narcissa had never been before. The street ran so far that Narcissa couldn't see where it ended. As they walked along the cobbled street, Narcissa noted how many shops there were. There were several book shops, clothes shops, cafes, a few medieval looking pubs, florists, and the odd restaurant here and there. She didn't fail to notice that outside each shop, grew a few little lavenders.

"What's the name of this place?" asked Narcissa curiously.

"Saliunca Alley," he replied.

"Why the weird name?" she asked.

"Saliunca means lavender in Latin. This place got it's name because of the lavenders that grow here," Lucius replied.

Narcissa nodded and smiled as they stopped in front of restaurant called l'incantevole strega. Lucius opened the door for them and they entered the restaurant and a waiter showed them to their table. The table was lit with two candles, covered in a red tablecloth. They took their seats as a Mozart Piano Concerto No.21. played quietly in the background. There were a few couples placed every few tables away from them, eating their meals and sharing quiet conversation. Narcissa was starting to get the feeling that this was actually a date, just by looking at the romantic ambiance of the restaurant. The waiter poured them both a glass of champagne whilst they looked over their menu's. Narcissa chose a simple spaghetti bolognese whilst Lucius chose a risotto. Happy with their choices, the waiter took the menus and Lucius smiled warmly as he took hold of Narcissa's right hand.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Happy," she replied truthfully.

He raised an eyebrow, "Happy?" he repeated.

Her cheeks started to flush a little, maybe he hadn't meant how she was feeling at the precise moment of him asking her. He could've meant after the incident the night before. But she couldn't take back what she had said, so she decided to be honest with him.

"I've been looking forward to this all day," she mumbled, her eyes shifting from his gaze.

He reached his other hand across their small table and lifted her chin up to meet his gaze once more. He gave her an affectionate smile and stroked her chin.

"Don't be embarrassed, Narcissa." he said quietly.

"It's hard not to be, I feel stupid for admitting that I've been looking forward to this," she mumbled.

"Would it make you feel better if I say I've been looking forward to this as well?" asked Lucius.

She felt her eyes burn into his as she found herself smiling.

"It does," she admitted.

"Now it's my turn to admit that I find you extremely beautiful," said Lucius

Narcissa flushed scarlet as Lucius retracted his hand and placed it down on the table. She instantly held it in hers and stroked the soft skin on the back. She felt as if she were sixteen all over again, the flutters in her stomach and the soft music playing made her want to lean across the table and kiss him. But this wasn't the place. If her parents taught her one thing, it was to not show too much affection in public. By showing too much affection towards another in a public place could make an enemy find out that the other was your weakness. She had witnessed her parents act this way for her whole life, they could be as affectionate as two people in love could in private with only their trusted friends and family around, but in public Cygnus and Druella acted abrupt with one another.

"Narcissa, I don't want to ruin a nice evening, but I wanted to ask you something?" asked Lucius.

Narcissa nodded her head to let him know she was listening.

"I was wondering if you'd like to give things a try with me?" he continued.

"As in be your girlfriend?" she asked curiously.

Lucius nodded and took a large gulp of champagne, she could tell that he was nervous as he awaited her answer. Her mother had been right, Lucius cared for her and Charlie would have wanted her to be with someone who would look after her.

"I'd like to give it a try," she mumbled in reply.

Lucius grinned at her, stroking the backs of her hands. The whole night hadn't been more perfect until just now. Hearing her say that she'd like to try, was the best thing for him to hear in a long time. She returned his grin as he leaned across the table.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he whispered.

* * *

**A/N: So like it? hate it? **

**I will try and have the next chapter up tomorrow or the day after, the next chapter will see Lucius's double life exposed to Narcissa. **


	12. Chapter 12

**October 1978**

Narcissa awoke after hearing something crash into a metal bench in the grounds below her bedroom window. She lit the tip of her wand and looked at the alarm clock on her beside table. It was three in the morning and she doubted that it had been a house elf crashing into a metal bench at this hour, the crash had been too loud for that. She summoned her dressing gown over to her and pulled it on before leaping out of bed to see what had caused the crash from her bedroom window.

She found herself rolling her eyes as she recognised the back of Lucius's head resting on the bench whilst the rest of his body sat on the gravel path. She pocketed her wand and closed her bedroom door and tried to walk as quietly as she could down the staircase. She hoped that her parents hadn't been woken up by Lucius's crash.

Narcissa walked through the dimly lit living room and opened the terrace door. She ran towards Lucius and knelt before him, the gravel pathway flowing a little stream of blood from Lucius. Her eyes widened as he looked at her, concern overtaking her as she wondered who had hurt him. She helped him to his feet and carefully shifted his weight onto her as they slowly walked back to the house.

Once inside the warmth of the manor, she sat Lucius on the sofa and lifted his leg up onto the coffee table to examine his wound. His trouser leg had been torn and a long gash gave away the place where the bleeding had been coming from. She summoned an elf to bring her some water, a cloth and dittany so that she could heal him. He didn't speak as she tended to his leg, merely smiling gratefully as her soft hands worked. Once his leg had been healed by the dittany she noticed that he was covered in blood all over, but the question was that since she couldn't see any other wounds on his body, whose blood drenched his clothes?

She began to roll up his right sleeve, washing off the blood that had seeped through his shirt, again he said nothing. Once finished she began to try and roll up his left sleeve, but his hand gripped her wrist to stop her. Narcissa looked at him questionably, his eyes telling her to stop. She refused and rolled up his sleeve, his grip on her tightening. Then she gasped and her eyes widened in horror as she saw the skull and snake mark move on his arm. He was a Death Eater. Narcissa jumped to her feet, dropping the bloodied cloth to the floor. Lucius tried to rise too, but she pushed him back down onto the sofa.

"Narcissa, let me explain-

"You don't need to explain, the evidence is right in front of me." Narcissa said curtly.

"I had no choice," he defended.

"You always have a choice," she hissed.

"I chose this path a long time ago, after Charlie died. If I back out now, he'll kill me!" Lucius said desperately.

"Are you insane? You could be killed regardless!" Narcissa yelled.

Lucius pressed a finger to his lips and let out a shushing sound, indicating for her to be quiet. Her parents were asleep upstairs and they shouldn't be woken up to her yelling at an injured Lucius. She looked at him in disbelief, she didn't understand how he could've joined the Dark Lord after his best friend had been killed. Narcissa knew that her sister and brother-in-law were Death Eaters and understood perfectly why, Bella had always been into all of that stuff. Rodolphus joined because he was desperate to win his wife's approval and affectionate. But Lucius, she didn't understand.

"Lucius, let me be clear, I've already lost one boyfriend. I can't afford to lose another," she said firmly.

"You won't lose me, Narcissa." he whispered.

She sat down next to him, seeing that he was desperate for her to be close to him. He pulled her towards him and she rested her head on his shoulder as he gently stroked the hair that had fallen out of her bun.

"You can't promise me that," she cried.

"I keep my promises, Narcissa." he growled in her ear.

Narcissa looked up at him through watery eyes, his eyes seemed to be full of the truth and because of that, she couldn't doubt his word. She slowly kissed him and he kissed her back assuringly. She pulled away and looked him in the eye once more.

"I don't like it," she admitted.

"I won't ever talk to you about it, my life with you will be separate." he vowed.

"Is that so I won't fear you?" she asked.

"No. If I don't talk to you about it, it means that you won't be tainted by what I'm forced to do. It means that you are protected from it." Lucius explained.

Narcissa nodded, still not completely understanding his reason why he had joined up in the first place.

"Why did you join?" Narcissa questioned him.

Lucius looked at her and hesitated. She had said long ago that she wasn't ready for the full story.

"Are you ready for the whole story yet?" he asked.

She frowned at him for a few moments before she got what he was talking about. She shook her head, she wasn't ready for the whole story just yet. But she guessed that the whole story about Charlie's death and his reasons to join the Death Eaters were connected.

"Let me know when you are and then I will explain everything," he promised.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Again this chapter is rated M for what I would consider sensitive to young readers. So once again please do not read if under the legal age. And once again I apologise in advance if this chapter causes any upset for anyone who reads.**

* * *

The end of October was nearing and the blustery wind of autumn was changing to an early winter chill. Narcissa had been busy covering her colleague, Anna, at the shop due to Anna's father contracting spattergroit and Anna was the only one who could take care of him. Narcissa didn't mind, it got her out of the house and out of her father questioning her about her growing relationship with Lucius.

It had been nearly three weeks since Lucius had turned up at her house injured. He still hadn't told her what had happened to him but then he had vowed to her that he wouldn't talk to her about his life as a Death Eater. She had asked him what had happened a few times but each time he refused to answer her question and change the subject of their conversation.

One thing she did like was that she had realised that she could be completely open with him about her thoughts and feelings. If he did something to annoy her she'd tell him and he'd apologise. He did the same in return, saying that they should be honest with each other about the their lives excluding the Death Eater part. Narcissa had agreed, it had only been a few weeks since she and Lucius decided to get into a relationship but it to her it felt like she had already been with him a long time. She often thought about Charlie, she didn't feel guilty about dating Lucius now she was used to it. She was beginning to wonder what Lucius meant by the truth and decided that she was ready to know the story behind her ex-boyfriend's death.

It was time to close the shop. She turned off the lights in the back rooms and smiled as she walked through to the shop front to find Lucius waiting for her. She flicked her wand to turn out the light and greeted her boyfriend with an enthusiastic kiss. He pulled away with an eyebrow raised.

"Miss me?" he teased.

She poked him playfully in the ribs as they exited the shop and she locked the door with her wand. Lucius took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze as they headed up the cobbled streets towards The Leaky Cauldron. He looked down at her curiously, seeing in her eyes that she wanted to ask him something.

"What's wrong?" asked Lucius.

She gulped before she answered him.

"I was wondering if you'd tell me," she said quietly.

"Tell you what?" he asked.

"I'm ready to hear the story about Charlie," she replied.

Lucius stopped in his tracks and looked at her as if he were dreaming, surely she hadn't just asked him what he had waited for her to ask him?

"Are you sure?" Lucius questioned.

She nodded and once again he took her hands and they apparated back to Malfoy manor. He led them into the living room and poured them both a glass of wine. Lucius handed her a glass and took a mouthful of wine from his own before sitting next to her on the sofa.

"Do you remember that two Gryffindor students were expelled that month?" asked Lucius.

Narcissa hesitated as she tried to remember back to her school days, she vaguely remembered that two Gryffindors students, the same age as Lucius and Charlie, were expelled. But school gossip said that they were expelled for damaging one of the classrooms in the dungeons so far beyond repair. She nodded but said nothing to let him continue.

"Well for weeks on end, these Gryffindor students had taken a fancy to you. They are the only two Gryffindors to behave in such a way. They knew that you were a Black and raised proper they wanted to try to get you to loosen up a bit. They then found out that you were Charlie Flint's girlfriend, that was an added bonus for them. Our houses never mixed well together. Well they tried little stunts for weeks. Tried hitting a hex at you on the way to class that would cause you to party like a common trollop in a nightclub, trying to get you punished for pranks they pulled so they could get you into detention with them so they could have you all to themselves. Charlie noticed everything they did and went out of his way to stop them. He pulled pranks on them and got them into detention. But one day they went too far." Lucius explained.

Narcissa sat on the sofa, her heart hammering away. She knew he was close to telling her how her boyfriend had died. She took a mouthful of wine to try to calm down. Lucius took hold of her shaking hand and met her stare.

"Do you want me to continue?" he asked softly.

Again she said nothing, merely nodded. She needed to hear it. Lucius drained the rest of his wine in one go and placed the empty glass on the side table next to the sofa.

"These Gryffindors, they drugged your pumpkin juice one night at dinner when nobody was looking. Charlie was running late to meet you. Once you were back in the common room, you passed out. It had been the boy's intention to take advantage of you. Charlie went ballistic. It was lucky you passed out in the common room and not in the deserted entrance hall that they had lurked in. They had been waiting for you to do your prefect duty after dinner. Charlie instructed Jemima to take you to the hospital wing and to explain to the Headmaster who was responsible. He then came to me and asked me to help him face these two pathetic low-lives," Lucius continued.

Narcissa started to shake again, she couldn't believe that two students had actually gone out of their way to try to hurt her. To try to hurt Charlie like that. Lucius took her wine glass and placed it next to his empty one.

"Narcissa, I can stop if you want me to," Lucius whispered.

Narcissa shook her head, "No I need to know," she choked.

Lucius sighed, he didn't want to continue if she was already this worked up about it.

"Maybe another time?" he suggested.

"No, please. I have to know," she implored, grabbing the front of his shirt and looking into his eyes.

He groaned, he thought she could handle it. He didn't want to make it worse for her. She had just started to be happy again.

"Very well," he said.

Lucius drained the rest of her wine in one go, she didn't complain. He needed it, it gave him courage to carry on his story.

"I agreed to help Charlie and we chased the two bastards to the trophy room. We started duelling. The Gryffindors started to anger Charlie even more by insulting you and making horrible scenarios where they could succeed after they duelled us. Curses were bouncing off the trophy cases and we had to dodge them as we tried to hurt the bastards. This is why I say I am only partially to blame Narcissa, as I don't know whose curse killed him. But the curse hit Charlie in the chest and he fell to the floor. We all stood there, all of us in shock and I tried to revive him but it was too late. The Gryffindors ran back to their common room and the Headmaster came with several other teachers. Having already gotten the story from Jemima over your part in it and my version of events backed up by the Hufflepuff ghost who witnessed the incident, the boys were taken to Azkaban for plotting to rape a girl and for manslaughter. I got off lightly, I was given detentions for the rest of term and had to give up three of my NEWT's. I was given a caution from the Ministry for two years. Everyday I silently think of what happened and how guilty I felt for seeing you suffer for all these years, I never knew that you blamed me fully. I hate myself, I should have stopped him from chasing them. That way he'd still be here. But we were in our seventh year, immature little runts who thought duelling made everything better. I wish I could give you him back but I can't. So if you want to go back to hating me for telling you the truth then I won't stop you. But know that I care for you deeply and never want to be parted from you." Lucius finished, tears escaping him as he had relived the moment his best friend had died.

Narcissa burst into tears and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her as close to him as she would allow. She didn't fight him. Instead she moved closer to him, crying with him. How could she have hated him? she now knew that it wasn't his fault that Charlie had died. It had been the other two boys. Lucius had gone with Charlie to defend her, to help Charlie get revenge. Eventually she peeked up at him through puffy eyes and sniffed.

"Why did you join the Death Eaters?" she asked.

Lucius sighed, "Because the Gryffindors were muggleborn. Them doing what they did, not just to Charlie but to you, at first it made me feel like I needed revenge. To not let Charlie's death be forgotten by those who attended Hogwarts at the same time. I know it doesn't make any sense," Lucius muttered.

Narcissa sighed as she wiped away the last of her tears, at least she knew the truth now.

"I loved him so much, I lost a part of myself that day." she whispered.

Lucius nodded his head, he too had lost a part of himself. Charlie had been the like the brother he had never had, and to have that ripped from him changed him for the rest of his life. He would never have that bond with someone ever again.

"Narcissa, if you want to go, I won't stop you." Lucius muttered.

Narcissa looked at him in confusion, why would she want to leave? He had opened up to her even more than he ever had, as much as it hurt her to hear the truth, she felt like she and Lucius were moving forward. That they could progress more in their relationship.

"Do you want me to leave?" she asked him.

Lucius shook his head, "No," he answered.

She let out a sigh of relief, she was glad that he wanted her to stay. Narcissa placed her hand on his cheek, wiping away the last of his tears. Lucius's forehead bumped against hers as he leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her lips. She didn't hold back, she moved as close as she could to him, wrapping her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Lucius gave a soft groan as she opened her mouth to allow his tongue to caress her own, to tickle the roof of her mouth. It was as if they were both trying to reassure each other that they wanted to be here, that words weren't enough. When they pulled apart, his grey eyes gazed affectionately into her twinkling blue ones.

"Are you sure that you want to be with me?" he asked.

She nodded, "Charlie was my first love and I won't forget him, but I want to fall in love again. I've been unhappy for six years and it was because of you that I started to be happy again. Lucius, I have feelings for you. It's fucking confusing for me, I trip down the stairs because my thoughts drift to you. When you come in a room it's like being a little child on their birthday, that rush of excitement and affection for those who have gotten me gifts. I feel like I'm a different person now, because you helped me." Narcissa rambled.

Lucius gave a small amused chuckle and stroked her hair.

"I'm rambling again," she apologised.

"I want this relationship too," he replied quietly.

She smiled as she watched Lucius call an elf and instructed the elf to make them something for dinner, he then poured them both some more wine and pointed his wand at the fireplace, orange flames coming to life. They both sat in front of the fire, Narcissa sitting in his lap with his right arm around her waist. Her head rested on his chest. Things could only get better from here she thought to herself.


	14. Chapter 14

**November 1978**

Narcissa knocked on the door of Lucius's office and smiled when she heard his voice telling her to come in. She opened the door and closed it behind her as she entered the office. She looked around the office, taking in every detail. It was her first visit to meet Lucius from work to go to lunch and for someone who advised the Minister on what laws to pass, his office was rather luxurious. There was a marble crackling fireplace left from the desk, with two armchairs to sit in front of it. His desk was made of the finest oak with a chair to match with a red leather back support sewn into the wood. His desk was covered in piles of parchment and expensive quills. His travelling cloak and snake cane rested on a silver stand in the corner by fireplace. It seemed to Narcissa, that Lucius liked to show of his status of wealth at work as much as he did everywhere else he went.

Lucius looked up at her with a smile to greet her, she was dressed in the same emerald green dress that she had worn on their first date. He loved that dress on her, it suited her better than anyone else. It was almost as if that dress had been made for her. He suspected that it had been but didn't want to ask. Lucius rose from his seat, dropping his quill as he walked over to her. Narcissa returned his smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck, closing the gap between them.

"Having a good day?" asked Narcissa, eyeing the piles of parchment on his desk.

Lucius withdrew one of the hands that he had place on her waist and took his wand out of his trouser pocket. With a swish of his wand, the piles of parchment neatly pile themselves in the filing cabinet behind his desk. He placed the wand back inside his pocket and turned back to Narcissa.

"I'm done for the day," Lucius smiled.

"Does that mean I have you for the rest of the day?" asked Narcissa.

Lucius leaned into her and placed a peck on her lips, leaving her pouting because she wanted more.

"If you want me for the rest of the day," he whispered.

Narcissa nodded dreamily as he closed the gap between them and edged his tongue in her mouth. It started off gentle, sweet, like it usually did. His arms moved to the bottom of her back, resting just above her backside. She squeaked in surprise as he pulled her tightly to him, her body pressing up against his. His right hand moved to the back of her head, gently twirling her hair through his fingers. Narcissa pulled away to gasp for breath, but Lucius's lips never left her skin. He placed a line of kisses along her jaw and down the left side of neck. She moaned softly as he travelled back up again, this time going to her ear and giving it a little nip.

His lips crashed down on hers once again, this time he was kissing her more urgently. She gripped onto the front of his shirt more tightly as she met his urgency. Narcissa loved the way he kissed her. When he kissed her when she was upset, it made her feel safe. When he kissed her to stop her rambling, it made her feel adorable. When he kissed her because she was uncertain of something, it made her feel reassured. When he kissed her sweetly after he had had a long day at the office, it made her feel that he had missed her. But right now, with the way he was kissing her, it made her feel attractive, needed, wanted. And it was only by finding herself matching his urgency that she realised that she wanted him too. That she needed him. But now was not the time or place. She had a confession that she needed to tell Lucius.

Once again, she pulled apart to gasp for breath and Lucius looked her in the eyes. His grey ones aflame with desire, a desire for her. She stepped away from him and he frowned at her. He raised a hand to stroke her cheek but she gestured for him not too. His face fell, he felt ashamed of how he acted. He felt no better than that man who had tried forcing himself on her that night those months ago.

After several minutes of awkward silence and Lucius returning his breathing to normal, he looked her in the eyes once more.

"Narcissa, I shouldn't have done that," Lucius apologised.

"Lucius there's no need to apologise, I enjoyed it." she replied.

He frowned again, scratching his head.

"Then what is it?" asked Lucius, feeling confused.

Narcissa opened her mouth to speak but closed it again, there was no way but to be straight to the point about her confession.

"I've never been with someone before," she mumbled, her cheeks flushing tomato red.

Lucius's eyes widened in shock. Was she saying what he thought she was saying?

"You-you're a virgin?" he whispered with a stutter.

Narcissa looked away from him and nodded, she had never felt more embarrassed in her life. But she needed him to know the truth, before things went too far and she backed out. She had been waiting for the right time, she and Charlie had decided that their first time together would have been on Valentine's day but he had died four days before. Narcissa had been Charlie's girlfriend for nearly a year and had decided that she wanted to wait until she was ready. Charlie had respected that and didn't rush her, he was surprised when one day she blurted out that she felt ready but wanted it to be special. Charlie had smiled and hugged her, saying that as Valentine's day was the most romantic day of the year, how about they spend the night together then. She had agreed and felt relieved when Charlie said he'd take care of making everything special and comfortable for her. And ever since Charlie's death, she had spent so long being miserable and empty that the thought of moving on made her more miserable than she already was. It wasn't until she started her relationship with Lucius that she felt whole again, that the emptiness had gone. But still, she felt the need to be honest with Lucius that she had never had sex before.

Lucius paced in a straight line, letting her words sink in. Narcissa eventually turned to face him again and her eyes followed the straight line that he paced in. Eventually he turned back to her, his face expressionless.

"You and Charlie never-

"No," she said quickly, cutting him off.

Lucius nodded, "He was supposed to be your first," he stated.

Narcissa exhaled heavily, she didn't deny it. There was no point. She just wished that she knew what Lucius was thinking.

"Lucius-

He gestured for her to be quiet, she closed her mouth. She guessed that he was still taking in her confession. It wasn't something to be ashamed of, was it? she thought to herself. Although most of her friends had lost their virginities, she just left it to their assumption that she had had that kind of relationship with Charlie. Her friends had learned not to ask her about her relationship with her ex-boyfriend, they knew that it had upset her greatly just by the mere mention of his name.

"Narcissa, I apologise for being the way I was. If I had known, I wouldn't have done it." Lucius apologised.

Narcissa took a deep breath before walking over to him.

"Lucius, I'll admit that Charlie should have been my first. But he wasn't. I've been so empty for so long, but with you I've begun to feel whole again. I want to explore that side of a relationship, more than anything and I'll be happy if it's with you. I just hope you don't think less of me for not having any experience," said Narcissa quietly.

Lucius nodded, "I don't think any less of you for being a virgin, but I can't help but feel like I'm betraying Charlie. You're supposed to be his," he confessed.

Narcissa sighed heavily. She had loved Charlie once but had come to realise that she couldn't cling to what might have been if he hadn't died. Everyone had been right, she needed to move on and she couldn't help the fact that she had developed feelings for her ex-boyfriend's best friend. Now she was starting to question if they should even be together if Lucius thought that she would always belong to Charlie.

"Lucius, I loved Charlie. But I cannot cling to thoughts of what future I could've had with him. Charlie is gone and I am moving on. I'm finally happy again. I asked my mother for advice if I should care that it's with you that I'm happy with and she said that Charlie would've wanted it to be someone who cares for me like you care for me. If you want to have a relationship with me, we can't feel like we're betraying a dead man. I know that sounds harsh but it's true," Narcissa explained.

Lucius exhaled heavily and pulled her in for a tight hug, she smiled as she wrapped her arms around him.

"What I feel for you frightens me to death," he admitted in her ear.

Narcissa found herself smiling.

"It frightens me to death too,".


	15. Chapter 15

"Ah Narcissa, lovely to see you." Evelyn Malfoy greeted.

Narcissa gave Evelyn a warm smile, she had been invited to dine over at the Malfoy's. She guessed that Evelyn thought it was time to get to know her as Lucius's girlfriend, rather than the daughter of their closest friends. She gave Evelyn a quick cuddle before Evelyn summoned an elf to take Narcissa's travelling cloak. They were greeted by Lucius who had walked down the staircase and together, all three of them entered the dining room. Abraxas poured them all a glass of wine as they took their seats and spoke of various things.

They were served salmon for their main course, all of them still talking. When the conversation turned to politics which got Lucius and Abraxas in deep conversation, Evelyn turned to Narcissa rolling her eyes which made her let out a little giggle.

"Men and politics," tutted Evelyn, waving her wand to summon the bottle of wine.

"I am glad that I don't have any brothers, my father is political enough in our household." giggled Narcissa.

"Then your mother is lucky, having two men and no women around this house makes me feel like I'm going insane," Evelyn moaned.

Narcissa giggled again and the two of them started their own conversation about Narcissa working in Madam Malkin's. For Narcissa, it felt rather nice talking to another woman other than her usual friendship group, her sister and her mother. Evelyn was certainly more into fashion than anyone else she knew. The men had finished their conversation and were listening in on Narcissa's and Evelyn's.

"It's rude to eavesdrop," Evelyn tutted.

"But my dear, your voice is heavenly. So how could we not listen?" Abraxas complimented.

Evelyn gave her husband a warm smile and leaned in to kiss him. Narcissa looked away uncomfortably and smiled as she saw Lucius roll his eyes at his parent's display of affection. Once Evelyn moved away from her husband, she laughed at the sulky expression on her son's face.

"Even at twenty-four, he still gets embarrassed by his parents." Evelyn teased, tapping Lucius's cheek.

"Mother!" Lucius mumbled.

"Would you like to stay the night Narcissa?" asked Evelyn as she checked the clock above the fireplace.

Narcissa too looked up at the clock and sighed, it was getting rather late. She turned back to meet Evelyn's gaze and smiled.

"If it isn't too much trouble?" asked Narcissa.

"Of course not dear," Evelyn smiled, finishing her glass of wine.

Narcissa took a sip of her wine and caught Lucius's stare, his eyes alight with affection. To Narcissa, he seemed pleased that she would stay. But then as she smiled at him, he stiffened. This hadn't gone unnoticed. Abraxas and Evelyn turned to their son with a look of disappointment about them. Abraxas sighed heavily.

"You have to go?" Abraxas assumed.

Lucius nodded and rose from the table.

"Be careful Lucius," implored Evelyn.

"I always am Mother," replied Lucius.

The other three rose from the table, Evelyn and Abraxas bade Narcissa and Lucius goodnight and headed up the staircase for their bedroom. Lucius went into the cloak closet in the entrance hall and came out five minutes later in dark coloured robes. Death Eater robes, Narcissa noted. He tied his hair back and turned to her.

"I don't know how long I'll be," Lucius stated.

Narcissa nodded but didn't say anything.

"I'll be careful," he promised.

"You better be," cautioned Narcissa.

"Turn left when you reach the first floor landing. My room is at the end of the corridor on the first floor," said Lucius.

Narcissa frowned, "Am I not in a guest room?" she asked curiously.

"The guest rooms are being redesigned," Lucius explained.

"So I'm sharing your bed?" asked Narcissa nervously.

Lucius chuckled slightly, "I promise when I return, I shall be on my best behaviour."

Narcissa smiled and took his hand in hers.

"Be careful," she whispered.

Lucius leaned down to give her a quick kiss before withdrawing his hand from hers and opening the front door to the manor. He turned to meet the worried expression in her blue eyes and smiled warmly.

"Knowing that you are waiting for me is all the reason for me to be careful," he smiled.

And with two steps out of the door and a popping sound, Lucius had gone.


	16. Chapter 16

Narcissa paced around Lucius's bedroom, occasionally glancing at the clock on the mantle above the fireplace. Lucius had been gone for hours, it was now nearly four in the morning. She had changed into a knee length white, flowing nightgown but hadn't been to sleep yet. She was overcome with worry that she couldn't simply get comfortable in Lucius's bed and go to sleep. Having already experienced the loss of one boyfriend, she thought it natural to feel anxious about Lucius's departure.

She wondered what was keeping him gone for so long, she guessed it had to do with killing someone. Narcissa knew that her sister had killed people on the Dark Lord' orders, she had bragged about it when she first found out her sister was part of the purity cause. In a way she was rather glad when Lucius had said that he wouldn't share with her what he did when he had to go to his master's side.

The door creaked open quietly and she turned to see Lucius entering the room. Narcissa let out a sigh of relief and found herself hurrying over to him. She flung her arms around his neck and smiled when she felt his arms wrap around her waist. She squeaked when he squeezed her and lifted her off the ground and placed an urgent kiss on her lips.

She let out a soft moan when his lips left hers and he set her back on her feet. He released her completely and went into the en-suite to change out of his Death Eater robes. Narcissa sat on the edge of the bed, getting nervous as to what was going to happen next. She was sharing his bed for the first time and although he had promised to behave himself, she couldn't help but wonder if she should make the first move. It was embarrassing to even think about, but she felt ready to take that step even if she was nervous about it. After all, it would be her first time.

Lucius emerged from the en-suite dressed in a pair of black silk pyjama bottoms, his muscled chest bare. His hair fell loosely over his shoulders. He looked godlike. As Narcissa looked him up and down, she bit her lip. Why did he have to look so amazing? She felt a shiver of need run through her body, she wanted him to kiss her like he had in his office the other week and wanted to melt into his chest. She wanted him to undress her and look at her naked body.

The scenario she was playing in her head ended when Lucius coughed to get her attention. She blinked a few times before meeting his gaze. He was smirking at her, he had evidently seen her staring at him. She only hoped that she hadn't been drooling. Lucius walked over to her, placing his arms once more around her waist. He pulled her to him, their body heat keeping them both warm.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked.

Narcissa shook her head, "I was too worried to sleep," she mumbled.

"I keep my promises, Narcissa." whispered Lucius.

Narcissa looked into his warm grey eyes and gave him a small smile. She stroked his cheek slowly as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. It would take time, but one day she would know get over her anxiety and know he would be coming back. But for now, the worry would stay with her.

"Into bed, you need to sleep." Lucius commanded.

But she refused to move. As Lucius tried to make his way over to the bed, she pulled him to her and kissed him hungrily. Once again his arms went around her waist and lifted her off her feet as he edged his tongue into her mouth, their tongues battling each other. She felt Lucius walking over to the bed and she let out a gasp of surprise as she was placed with a bounce onto the mattress. He continued to kiss her with as much passion as he could muster, his hand gripping her thigh through the thin material of her nightgown.

She moaned as his lips left hers and her eyes met his grey ones, aflame with desire. She felt something press into her, the evidence that he wanted to take the next step with her. His hands ran through her soft hair and he returned the warm smile that she was giving him. The hand on her thigh moved down to the hem of her nightgown and began to slowly push it up.

"Do you want this?" whispered Lucius.

She closed her eyes, nodding her head as she focused on his hand moving her nightgown further up her body.

"Narcissa, I need you to say it." he whispered against her ear.

She couldn't think straight as he started placing a line of kisses from the back of her ear down to her collarbone. She arched her back, pressing her body closer to his and as he let out a groan of need, his lips came crashing down on hers again. When Narcissa eventually pulled away to gasp for breath, his lips continued to kiss her neck, her jaw, nipping at her collarbone.

"Make love to me," she whispered desperately.

Lucius more than happily obliged.


	17. Chapter 17

**December 1978**

Christmas had arrived once more in the Black household. Narcissa descended the staircase dressed in a royal blue dress that fitted her figure, she had learned that Lucius liked her in those types of dresses. This was the first Christmas that she would actually enjoy celebrating it, she had every reason to. She couldn't be any happier than she was right now in her life.

She entered the living room and helped herself to a glass of wine, her parents had once again invited people over for Christmas dinner. Lucius and his family had accepted the invitation and so had the Notts. This was going to be awkward as Andromeda had ran off and married her precious muggleborn when she was supposed to be marrying Theodore Nott II. Luckily, this hadn't affected her friendship with Jemima who was Theodore's younger sister. But Theodore Nott I and her father had become a little distant from one another, and they had been friends for years.

As the guests started to arrive, Narcissa found herself stood next to Bellatrix. Her sister had come alone this year, Rodolphus had been called away on 'business' which Narcissa assumed was his service to the Dark Lord. Bellatrix turned to her, taking a sip out of her wine glass.

"So have you taken that step with Lucius yet?" Bellatrix teased quietly.

Narcissa flushed scarlet and looked away, drinking her wine. Bellatrix saw the embarrassment on her little sister's face and grinned.

"I could've asked you that in a more embarrassing way, Cissy." she laughed.

"You'd do anything to make me blush as he enters our living room," Narcissa hissed.

Narcissa had been right, the Malfoys had just entered their living room and were being handed glasses of wine by Cygnus and Druella. Luckily, she had noticed that Lucius hadn't seen her blush at Bella's question. She turned back to her sister and smiled.

"So is he any good?" asked Bella.

Narcissa nudged her sister but that made Bellatrix grin even more. Narcissa let out a sigh, knowing that her sister wouldn't stop teasing her until Bella got the answer she wanted.

"It was amazing," Narcissa whispered.

"You know father is expecting you to marry him?" asked Bellatrix.

Narcissa sighed, she knew that her parents were expecting her to get married but to Lucius? they had only been together for three months, it was a little too soon to be thinking of marriage. But then again, in pureblood aristocracy, marriages happened all the time. In Olivia's case with Paul Parkinson, they had been dating for three months and had eloped and married a month after him proposing. In Jemima's case, she had been dating Neil Greengrass since they were fifteen and they were yet to get engaged and they had been dating for nearly nine years now. In Bellatrix's case, she and Rodolphus didn't love each other, their families had arranged a marriage contract for the two and they both accepted the decision of their fathers. She knew many different scenarios when it came to getting engaged but she wasn't sure which one she pictured for herself and Lucius.

"I haven't even thought of marriage," Narcissa answered her sister honestly.

"Well I'd get talking to Lucius if I were you, father told me that Abraxas expects Lucius to propose soon." Bellatrix urged.

Narcissa walked away from her sister and poured herself some more wine into her glass. She didn't want her or Lucius to have any pressure on them and wanted Lucius to propose when he was ready. He hadn't even told her he loved her, if he loved her at all. It was okay for their families to expect them to marry and one day maybe she would be married, but her relationship with Lucius was new to her. She had only just lost her virginity to him, she wasn't used to relationships. The only one that she had before Lucius was with Charlie, and that hadn't exactly gone the way she had planned.

She felt strong arms on her waist and a kiss on her cheek, she turned around and smiled as she saw Lucius standing there. He took a mouthful of his wine before taking her hand and quietly, the two of them slipped out onto the terrace. They sat on the metal bench, the same bench in which Narcissa had sat last Christmas and had been hostile towards him the Christmas before.

"Merry Christmas," Narcissa said brightly.

"I see you got my gift," he smiled, his eyes travelling to the sapphire necklace that sat elegantly on her neck.

"I love it, thank you." she beamed, kissing his cheek.

Lucius took another mouthful of wine.

"Thank you for the bottle of whiskey, I'll enjoy it when I return home tomorrow." said Lucius.

"I hope you like it," replied Narcissa.

Lucius paused, as if debating as if he should speak what was on his mind. Narcissa frowned as she took a sip from her own glass, she placed a hand on his thigh and gave him a look that told him she wanted to hear what he was thinking about.

"My father has been pestering me lately," Lucius began.

"About a proposal, by any chance?" guessed Narcissa.

Lucius blinked and then chuckled nervously.

"Yes, I take it your father is expecting us to get married too?" asked Lucius.

Narcissa took another sip of her wine before setting the glass on the concrete. She moved closer to Lucius, taking hold of his hands.

"My father has been pestering me about marrying anyone since the year I graduated Hogwarts. He didn't bother me so much about it when my mother explained that I was still devastated over Charlie's death. But Bella has made it plain that father is expecting me to marry you." explained Narcissa.

Lucius nodded, it seemed that both of them were expected to make a decision about marriage sooner rather than later. Cygnus expected his daughter to accept a marriage proposal and Abraxas expected Lucius to be the one who made that proposal. Lucius knew that although the Blacks had been old friends of the family for generations, no one from the Black or Malfoy family had married and for Abraxas, he wanted a marriage union between the two families. Nothing pleased his father more than the thought of the Malfoy wealth and name being tied to the ancient and noble house of Black. It would be a union that would benefit both families.

"Narcissa, I don't want to scare you away by proposing marriage to you now. We've only been in a relationship for a short time," explained Lucius.

Narcissa nodded, not interrupting him. She sensed that he had more to say to her.

"But I will give you my promise that one day I will. The past few months have been amazing but there's still much we need to discover about one another." Lucius continued.

Again Narcissa nodded.

"So you do want to be with me?" asked Narcissa.

Lucius smiled and tucked her blonde hair behind her ear before kissing her nose.

"You are my future and I want a life with you. But I feel that if we rush this relationship, it will scare you away and I don't want to lose you. You need to get used to being in a relationship again and I know you have gotten used to being with me but you need get used to the fact that I'm not going anywhere. I think that's what scares you the most is where you lost Charlie you're scared of losing me." Lucius finished.

Narcissa nodded in agreement, feeling glad that Lucius understood her fear of losing him like she had lost Charlie all those years ago. She felt happy in knowing that he wanted a future with her and he intended to propose to her one day. She picked her glass up from the concrete and drained the rest of her glass, Lucius copied and then set the glasses down again.

"I am scared of losing you, it's not something I can get over straight away. Maybe over time, I will come to stop fearing the thought of losing you but I want you to know that I also want a future with you." said Narcissa.

Lucius smiled, "So for now how about we tell our families that we intend to get engaged but it isn't the right time at the moment?" asked Lucius.

"I think that's acceptable, it may get our father's off our backs," agreed Narcissa.

Together they both rose from the bench and headed back into the warm house for Christmas dinner.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review with your thoughts. **


	18. Chapter 18

**March 1979**

It was their six month anniversary and Narcissa couldn't help but be a little angry with Lucius. She assumed that Lucius would want to celebrate their milestone but his master had other plans for him. A week before their anniversary Lucius had come to visit her at her house to tell her that he and a few other 'associates' were going to Romania on a mission for the Dark Lord. He told her that he wasn't sure how long they would be but he promised to return to her and he would write if he could. But so far, she hadn't received any word from Lucius that he was okay.

She made sure that she was keeping herself busy whilst Lucius was away. Narcissa had accompanied her mother to Diagon Alley on three shopping trips, arranged the weekly meal menus for the household and even took her father lunch everyday at the Ministry when he had to go to work. But even though she kept herself busy, it didn't stop the feeling of dread that something was going to happen to Lucius.

Narcissa had never missed anyone this much, not since Charlie. Just the thought of Lucius made her want to be in his arms again. Her parents had been watching her closely since Lucius had gone away, she wasn't sure why though. She guessed they just wanted to make sure she was okay, that she wasn't going to do something stupid in the absence of her boyfriend.

Despite it being her six month anniversary with Lucius, she sat on the terrace in the bright midday sun with Jemima and Olivia drinking wine, Jemima drinking non alcoholic wine. They were celebrating Jemima's pregnancy and quick marriage to Neil Greengrass. Jemima's parents had paid for a joint ceremony, their son Theodore(who had been jilted by Andromeda years ago) had proposed marriage to Olivia's younger sister Irene. After the Notts had discovered Jemima's pregnancy, they had decided to marry their daughter to her long term boyfriend. Jemima had said that her parents decision to do so was to save them more embarrassment if she gave birth to a child out of wedlock.

"So do you know what you're having yet?" asked Olivia.

Jemima placed her drink on the table before settling back in her chair, she placed a hand on her growing bump. Narcissa had noticed that although her best friend was only three months in her pregnancy, she was already quite big.

"Not yet, but we'll find out at twenty weeks." smiled Jemima.

"What do you want?" asked Narcissa.

"I don't mind but Neil really wants a girl, he's already chosen a name." replied Jemima.

"What's the name choice?" asked Olivia, taking a sip of her wine.

"He wants Daphne for our first daughter," smiled Jemima.

"That's nice," complimented Olivia.

"He's already planning more?" laughed Narcissa.

"He wants two girls and one boy," said Jemima.

"You're going to have your hands full," chuckled Olivia.

"Mhmm you know Theodore and Irene are expecting?" asked Jemima.

Olivia's eyes widened, "My sister didn't say anything!" she exclaimed.

"She's four weeks behind me, Theodore wants a boy. And wants to call it Theodore, how original." laughed Jemima.

"So three generations called Theodore?" asked Narcissa.

"I know, but Theodore wants it to be a tradition." sighed Jemima.

The three of them continued to talk about others who were expecting a baby or getting married and Narcissa couldn't help but wonder where her relationship with Lucius was going. He had told her that one day he intended to propose marriage to her but didn't want to scare her off. She had been thinking about the conversation they had shared at Christmas a lot lately. Although she was unsure about marriage, she had come to the conclusion that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Lucius.

The night she had come to the conclusion that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Lucius Malfoy was the night she realised that she was in love with him. She realised that by the way she felt when he met her gaze when he entered the room, the way he smiled at her and she felt a fluttering feeling in her stomach. She felt like he had become a part of her, filling the void that had been there since Charlie's death. She felt whole again, she had missed the feeling of being in love but the question she wanted answering was did Lucius love her in return?

As the day progressed to the evening, the girls moved from the terrace to avoid the spring chill that came with the evening. They sat in the living room in front of the fireplace continuing to discuss the new developments in their lives. They had just finishing talking about Olivia and Paul's plans to travel when Narcissa's parents returned home.

"Hello girls," called Cygnus as he and Druella entered the living room.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Black," Olivia and Jemima chorused.

"Congratulations Jemima, your parents told us of your pregnancy." said Druella warmly.

"Thank you Mrs Black, we're both very excited about the baby." replied Jemima, once again placing a hand affectionately on her growing baby bump.

"Narcissa love, can you accompany me to my study? I have something to discuss with you," said Cygnus.

Narcissa nodded and rose from her seat, following her father out into the entrance hall and into his study. Once Cygnus shut the door behind them, he sat behind his desk. He gestured for Narcissa to sit opposite him on the other side.

"What is it father?" asked Narcissa.

"Narcissa, you've been in a relationship with Lucius Malfoy for six months now." sighed Cygnus.

Narcissa nodded.

"I'll just get straight to the point, why aren't the two of you engaged?" asked Cygnus.

Narcissa blinked at her father's question. To be truthful, she had been expecting her father to ask her since Christmas but at the time their families seemed to accept their decision to get engaged one day. But now here he was three months later, evidently not happy that his youngest daughter was still unmarried at the age of twenty-four.

"Father, I told you that Lucius and I aren't ready for that yet." sighed Narcissa.

"Your friend Olivia and Paul Parkinson were together only three months before he proposed and they married a month after him proposing," stated Cygnus.

"Everyone is different father," replied Narcissa quietly.

"Do you intend to marry the Malfoy boy or not?" asked Cygnus sternly.

Narcissa looked away from her father, he already had her answer to that question. She didn't feel the need to answer it again.

"Narcissa, I'm not going to be around forever. Your mother and I want to make sure you'll be taken care of," sighed Cygnus.

Narcissa met the soft gaze of her father's brown eyes, she hated it when he used the 'I won't be around forever' pep talk. Her father wasn't exactly that old and he seemed to be in perfect health.

"Father, I promise you that one day Lucius intends to do what you and Abraxas expect of him. And when he does, I will do what is expected of me. But for now, accept that I am happy. Accept that Lucius is my first relationship since Charlie's death. Just please don't pressure me to marry because one day I will," Narcissa implored.

Cygnus looked away from Narcissa and scratched his chin lightly as he considered his daughter's words. After a few minutes he exhaled a heavy breath and looked back into her blue eyes.

"I shall do as you ask. I have already lost one daughter because I pressured her to marry, I will make the same mistake twice." declared Cygnus.

Narcissa smiled widely and rose from her seat before rushing around to the other side of the desk to hug her father in appreciation. Cygnus held her close, it had been a long time since he had shared a cuddle with his youngest. Narcissa released her father before rushing out of the study to return to her friends.

* * *

Night had fallen. Their mission in Romania was now over. Lucius packed up his belongings before calling one of the house elves from Malfoy Manor to take his suitcase back home. He had been stuck in this dreadful country for a week now, a long week without seeing his beautiful Narcissa. How he had missed her twinkling blue eyes, her soft hair, her smile that lit up a room when she walked into it. Over the past six months he felt like she was the reason for his existence. Like she was the gravity holding him to the earth. He had never realised that he could feel that way about someone. She had broken down all his barriers, he could share everything with her.

Narcissa Black was the only woman that he had ever fallen in love with. And words couldn't describe how happy he was that she had gone from hating him to wanting to be with him. They had gotten past the guilt of feeling that they were betraying Charlie, they had bonded and grieved together over the death of their lost one and she had given herself to him completely and he with her. He only hoped that Narcissa loved him like he loved her.

He was finally glad that the mission that he and a few others had been sent on was over. He could return home to a cooked meal, his comfortable lifestyle, a proper bed(which Lucius was looking forward to after sleeping in a tent for the past week) and the beautiful woman who was waiting for him. Lucius felt a bit bad for leaving her, he knew how much she worried when he went away for one night, how would her anxiety be after one week?

After finally saying his goodbyes to Bellatrix and Rodolphus who too had been on the mission, he apparated back home to Malfoy Manor. He was instantly greeted by his excited mother who pulled him in for a hug so tight he could barely breath. Evelyn Malfoy may look small and elegant for a woman but she had a tight grip and that grip certainly showed how much she had missed her only son.

He took his cloak off and sat in the dining room, eating roasted pork and potatoes whilst listening to his mother ramble on about what had happened in his absence. He zoned out after the mention of a charity brunch his mother had attended. The charity brunches were all the same, the aristocratic women getting together to look down their noses at the lesser women who attended these events. There would always be some scandal that they would be gossiping about at another's expense.

As he finished off the last of his dinner, Abraxas entered the dining room. He kissed his wife on the cheek before sitting directly opposite his son. Lucius looked at his father and gave him a curt nod of the head, he knew what his father was about to say to him.

"How was your mission son?" asked Abraxas.

"tiring but successful," answered Lucius.

Abraxas nodded, "I'm glad you returned safely." said Abraxas in thought.

Lucius noticed that the house elves had taken away his empty plate and replaced it with a glass of brandy. Lucius met the gaze of his father as he took a swig from his glass. The awkward silence between them was growing and it was Evelyn who broke the silence.

"Abraxas just talk to him for Merlin's sake!" snapped Evelyn.

Abraxas looked at Evelyn and then back to Lucius, nodding his head.

"Lucius, your mother and I won't be the only ones glad that you returned safely." said Abraxas.

"If you are talking of Narcissa, I agree with you." replied Lucius.

"Lucius, it's about time you proposed marriage to the girl." sighed Abraxas in disappointment.

Lucius rose from the table, banging his fists on the table.

"I told you father, I will not be pressured into proposing marriage to Narcissa when we have things to talk about first." growled Lucius.

With that Lucius left the dining room and slammed the front door to the manor on his way out. He was all the more determined to see Narcissa now that he had returned from Romania. He felt angry with his father for yet again bringing up his expectancy of a match between the Malfoy and Black families. He walked down the gravel driveway and apparated to the Black Manor, his heart beating in excitement as he was mere minutes away from seeing his beloved.

* * *

Narcissa was taking an evening stroll through the grounds of the family manor, her day had been filled with talk of marriage and children. Although it had made her consider her own future, she was glad that her father had accepted that for now her relationship with Lucius was fine. She had no idea how Lucius was feeling, but she was sure that he felt the same about their relationship.

As she turned to walk around the front of the manor she stopped and rubbed her eyes. Stood in front of her, sporting a huge grin on his face, was Lucius. She felt her heart pounding in happiness at the mere sight of him. It was then she couldn't stop herself. Smiling widely, she ran at him and flung her arms around his neck. The relief flooded her and she let out a tear of happiness that he had returned to her safe and well. In that moment she believed him in his promise that he would come back to her. Lucius grinned as his arms circled her waist and lifted her off her feet, spinning her around in the air before setting her back on the ground. She looked up at him through wide blue eyes and didn't push him away when his lips came crashing down on hers.

They kissed each other passionately for several minutes, neither of them caring if her parents were watching slyly through one of the curtains. When they pulled away from each other to gasp for breath, her fingers lightly touched his cheek. As if she needed proof that she hadn't just dreamed about the kiss they had just shared. Lucius ran his fingers through her soft hair, realising that she was more beautiful in person than she was in his memories of her.

"I'm so glad you're home," Narcissa breathed happily.

"You're more beautiful than I remembered," Lucius complimented.

Narcissa blushed a light pink and tried to look away, but Lucius cupped her face and refused to lose eye contact with her.

"How was it?" asked Narcissa.

"Tiring but successful," Lucius replied.

"Well at least you're home now," smiled Narcissa.

"Happy Anniversary my love," he whispered.

"Happy Anniversary Lucius," she replied.

He kissed her lightly on the forehead before returning his gaze to her eyes once more.

"Narcissa Black, I love you!" he declared.

She looked at him in shock, she hadn't been expecting him to declare that he loved her. He heart hammered away in her chest in delight, he did return her love.

"I love you Lucius Malfoy!" she cried.

He kissed her then, with much more sweetness. Both of them happier than ever that they were in love with the other. When Lucius pulled away he bent down on one knee and Narcissa stopped breathing. Lucius went inside one of the inner pockets of his robes and pulled out a small velvet box. For Lucius, this was the moment he had been waiting for. She loved him. He loved her. The timing couldn't be more perfect.

Lucius opened the tiny box to reveal the three diamond set ring sitting in the middle of it, sparkling as light hit it. Narcissa had already had one surprise in his declaration of love, she knew what was coming next and her mind had gone blank.

"Narcissa, will you marry me?" asked Lucius happily.

He looked up into her expressionless face, hoping that he hadn't been too bold in his proposal and that he hadn't scared her. He decided to give her a few moments before pressing her for an answer.

She finally smiled down at him and nodded, tears of happiness flooding down her cheeks.

"Yes Lucius, I will marry you!" she exclaimed in glee.

Lucius grinned as he slipped the ring on her wedding finger and rose to claim her lips in another passionate kiss. Narcissa wrapped her arms around his neck to pull herself closer to him, this was the best moment in her life and would cherish it forever.

The couple were oblivious to the spying couple in the living room window, both Druella and Cygnus smiled as they watched their daughter and her fiancée.

"She said yes!" gushed Druella.

"I'm glad she did, it finally proves that she's happy." sighed Cygnus happily.

Druella turned to her husband with a warm smile.

"Do you remember when you proposed to me, Cygnus?" mused Druella.

Cygnus looked his wife, her blue eyes twinkling at the memory. He couldn't help but grin.

"Of course my dear, you slapped me around the face and said 'it took you long enough you stupid fool' I still felt that sting the day after you accepted my proposal!" chuckled Cygnus.

Druella stroked his cheek affectionately and returned his grin.

"I had been in love with you for many years and although I understood why you couldn't declare your love for me, it still frustrated me that it took you a while," said Druella.

"My father didn't approve of love, if I had told him that I had loved you since I was a teenager, he would've refused the match." explained Cygnus.

Druella smiled, "That's all I ever wanted for Cissy, to find love again." she smiled as her gaze returned back to their youngest daughter.

"Your mother told me that before we wed, all she ever wanted for you was to love someone." Cygnus whispered as he too, turned his attention back to his newly engaged daughter.

* * *

**A/N: So longest chapter I've ever wrote! Took me a while but hope you all like it. **

**As always, please leave a review. **


	19. Chapter 19

**April 1979**

Everyone in the Black and Malfoy families were extremely excited over the engagement of Lucius and Narcissa. The moment that they had told their happy news to their families, wedding preparations had begun. Narcissa felt relieved as she watched her mother and Evelyn take control of the wedding preparations, they told her it was to prevent her from feeling any stress about the wedding. The only thing she had control over was choosing her wedding dress.

They were to be married in less than four weeks time and neither of them could wait, Narcissa had tried bribing Lucius into telling her where he was taking her on their honeymoon. But although he had nearly succumbed to her bribes, he remained tight-lipped over the location of their honeymoon. He refused to give her any clues, saying that the house elves would pack the stuff they needed for their honeymoon during the wedding ceremony. Lucius had said he wanted to surprise her, despite her telling him that he had surprised her enough during recent weeks.

There seemed to be happy news for everyone. Shortly after Narcissa and Lucius had announced their engagement, the Parkinsons had announced they were expecting a baby in December. Olivia had joked that Narcissa would be the next one to fall pregnant. The joke seemed to make Lucius a little uncomfortable as well as herself, they had only just got engaged and were getting married in four weeks time. Children would be on the cards one day, but right now Narcissa just wanted to focus on marriage for the time being.

It was a warm evening in April and Narcissa was found sat in the library reading a book of poetry, enjoying a little peace and quiet. Her parents had gone out for the evening on a dinner date with Abraxas and Evelyn Malfoy. Narcissa suspected that they were arranging more things for the wedding, it was all four of them talked about these days. She heard footsteps enter the room and a little cough caught her attention. She looked up to see that Lucius had come to visit her.

"Interesting read?" he asked, casually strolling over to her.

Narcissa closed the book, "My father gave it to my mother as a gift before they wed. My mother insists that if I should read, the book should be educational," replied Narcissa slightly amused as she remembered how her mother had scolded her for reading Andromeda's muggle books from Hogwarts.

Andromeda had taken muggle studies for her OWLs and often brought home books from muggle authors. Narcissa had borrowed one of those books when they had returned home one summer before her elder sister had run off with a muggleborn. Narcissa had become quite a fan of Jane Austen before their mother found her reading it.

"I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me out this evening?" asked Lucius with a smile.

"What did you have in mind?" smiled Narcissa.

"I was thinking that we enjoy being a newly engaged couple, before the pressures of married life are placed upon our shoulders." explained Lucius.

Narcissa frowned, "Surely our parents have pressured us enough with this engagement. What else can they pressure us about?" she questioned.

Lucius's smile faded as he took ahold of her hands.

"Once we're married love, you will be pressured to get pregnant." Lucius answered quietly.

"Surely we have had enough pressure as it is?" complained Narcissa.

Lucius chuckled lightly and placed a tiny kiss on her nose.

"My love, please forget all of our expectancies for one night? Can we just go out and enjoy being a couple in love who want to enjoy themselves for a few hours?" Lucius implored, his grey eyes sparkling with mischief.

She smiled at him and gave him a cheeky wink and they both exited the library. They pulled on their cloaks and Lucius apparated them both outside a small dancing studio. Narcissa looked up at her fiancée curiously, why had he brought her here?

"Lucius, why are we here?" she asked quietly.

Lucius looked down at her with a grin and then moved his head to her ear, his breath hot on her skin.

"To have some fun," he whispered in a husky tone.

Before she could answer, Lucius placed a firm grip on her upper arm and pulled her into the dance studio. It was dimly lit and there was nobody else around, it was just the two of them. She looked up at him, her expression questioning what they were going to do. Lucius smiled and tucked her hair over her shoulder, he cleared his throat.

"The first time we danced together was the first time I saw you happy since Charlie's death. With our upcoming wedding and our parents pressuring us I thought we could just have some time alone together. I know the ballroom at the manor is big and we would've had the place to ourselves but we'll soon be living there permanently so I wanted to go somewhere else," explained Lucius.

Narcissa stood on her tiptoes and placed a light kiss on his cheek, he was so thoughtful. She realised that he'd do anything to make her happy. Lucius smiled and lazily waved his wand at the piano and it began to play a waltz. They took position and began to twirl around the room, Lucius held her close as he led her around the dance floor. She sighed contently as she rested her head on his chest, the two of them not caring about waltzing properly. The evening was perfect, just the two of them and for a short while forgetting all their plans and expectations that their parents wanted them to meet.

The piano continued to play the same slow rhythm and the two of them stopped, both gazing affectionately into the other's eyes. Their heads got closer together, their moist lips meeting and parting so that they could kiss each other deeply. How Narcissa could have ever hated Lucius, she didn't know now. She didn't know how she could've blamed him for Charlie's death now that he had opened up to her completely. How he had shown her that he cared for her and loved her had proved how wrong she had been about him in the past.

Lucius had become the definition of her life now, he was the reason she was living. She didn't know how to explain it but she remembered that after Charlie had died, she just existed, she didn't live. Since Lucius had filled that void inside her, she felt a reason for living again. He had helped her grieve and move on from the hurt and pain and had shown her how to be happy again.

She pulled away from him to catch her breath, looking into his grey eyes that were filled with lust. How she loved it when he looked at her like that, making her feel giddy and full of need for him. He was the only one who could satisfy that need, she had come to realise that she could never tire of Lucius in that way. Every time they made love, it felt like the first ever time. How she felt excited shivers and an ache in the pit of her stomach. Lucius certainly knew how to keep her on her toes, he always managed to surprise her with something new.

"Take me home Lucius," she breathed.

"Why?" asked Lucius, slightly hurt that she wanted to go home.

"To make love to me, fall asleep with me and wake up with me at sunrise." she smiled.

Lucius placed a happy kiss on her forehead and squeezed her hands gently, she didn't even register the change of scenery. They were back at her family home and she squealed in surprise when Lucius lifted her off her feet and kicked the front door open. She sighed happily as he ran up the steps and eagerly kissed her as he placed her on the bed.

She had never loved like this before.


	20. Chapter 20

**May 1979**

Narcissa awoke to the sound of someone bursting into her room. She sat up and groaned when she saw Bellatrix flop down onto her bed. Bellatrix merely grinned at her, enjoying the satisfaction of waking her up.

"Little Cissy's getting married today," Bellatrix cooed.

Narcissa couldn't help but smile, today was in fact her wedding day. Every was planned down to the last detail and her wedding dress was hanging on the back of her bedroom door, white with silver diamond detail on the top half. It was sleeveless and fell down to the floor, showing off her figure with a slight flow outwards from the hips. She was never one for big fancy dresses, she had fallen in love with her dress the minute she had tried it on. Bellatrix hadn't helped matters but saying she should have gotten it in ivory, as white said virgin bride. This had made Narcissa flush scarlet in embarrassment, luckily her mother had quickly changed the subject.

She glanced over at the little alarm clock on her bedside cabinet, it was only five o'clock in the morning. Why couldn't her sister have just let her sleep a little longer? But this was Bellatrix all over. The door burst open again and the two women looked to see that their mother was already in her dress robes that she would be wearing to the ceremony in seven hours time.

"Come on my girls, time to get up." Druella sang brightly.

"Mother we've got hours until the ceremony," Narcissa complained, trying to pull her covers back up to her chin as she lay back down.

Druella rolled her eyes and Bellatrix chucked the covers out of Narcissa's reach. Narcissa let out a groan of frustration and sat back up again, letting out a big yawn as she did so. It was evident that her mother and sister were not going to permit her to have another half an hour in bed to sleep. Bellatrix grasped her upper arm and dragged her out of bed and into the adjoining en-suite that was just off of her bedroom. She realised that this would be the last time she would use it for a while. Of course there would probably be occasions in which she and Lucius would stay the night at her family home, but she and Lucius would live in Malfoy Manor with Evelyn and Abraxas.

Bellatrix locked her in the en-suite and they both allowed her to shower in private. Whilst she was under the jet of hot water, she began to wonder if Lucius was ready yet, she began to wonder where they were going on their honeymoon tomorrow morning. Her fiancée still hadn't told her where they were going, he was still determined to keep it a surprise.

Narcissa turned off the shower and stepped out onto the marble floor. She pulled a white fluffy towel off the rack and began to dry off. As she finished putting on the fresh underwear she left in her bathroom the night before, she heard Druella call her name.

"Cissy?" asked Druella softly through the door.

Narcissa pulled on her bathrobe and unlocked the door, staring at her mother quizzically. Druella was holding a letter, her mother's blue eyes filled with tears.

"Mother, what is it?" asked Narcissa.

"You have a letter," replied Druella.

"Who's it from?" asked Narcissa.

Druella placed the letter into Narcissa's hands and when she looked at the neat handwriting she recognised it as her blood traitor sister's. That would explain why her mother looked upset. Although her parents had not once mentioned Andromeda's name since her sister had run off the marry the muggleborn but Narcissa knew that the betrayal had shocked and hurt her parents deeply. It still hurt them now and it had been many years since it had happened.

Narcissa tore the letter open, she was rather glad that Bellatrix wasn't here right now.

_Dear Cissy,_

_I saw your wedding announcement in the paper and I couldn't help but wonder what has gone on in your life? I certainly never saw my baby sister getting engaged to Lucius Malfoy of all people. I only hope that Father hasn't pushed you into an arranged marriage like he tried with me. If you have chosen Malfoy for yourself, then I shall say congratulations and I wish you the best for the future. _

_If however you have been pushed into an arranged marriage, then I want you to know that you don't have to go through with it. You can walk away like I did. Walking away for me was the best decision of my life and I don't regret it, I'm happily married to the love of my life and have a beautiful daughter. I couldn't be any happier. I just want you to make the right decision for yourself, don't feel duty bound to the family. _

_If you ever need me, I'm only an owl away._

_Your sister always,_

_Andromeda._

Narcissa felt an anger flare up inside of her as she tore the letter into a thousand pieces. She couldn't believe that Andromeda had the nerve to write to her. Andromeda hadn't a clue what had happened since her sister had left home. Andromeda didn't know that Charlie had died and how much pain she had suffered until she had gotten with Lucius. She was finally back in a happy place and she wasn't going to let her sister's letter ruin her wedding day. She walked over to the fireplace and waving her wand, ignited it with flames. She threw the letter pieces into the fire, watching at they turned to ash.

Druella smiled and led Narcissa over to the dressing table to start getting her ready for her wedding. In a few hours time, Narcissa would be leaving her family home of twenty-four years behind. In a few hours time she would be Mrs Malfoy and would be starting a whole new chapter of her life. Bellatrix returned just before nine with food and drinks for the three of them as they continued to work on Narcissa's hair and make-up. Her mother had decided to curl Narcissa's hair and then French braid tiny strands on the top of hair hair before pulling half of her long locks into a tight bun, all pinned together. They left the other half of the loose curls to cascade down her back. They applied only minor detail to her make-up, using black mascara and eye-liner and a light pink blush to her cheeks.

By ten o'clock it was time to get into her dress. This was the part she was looking forward to most of all, actually wearing the dress for the entire day. She stepped into it, her mother trying up the back whilst Bellatrix went to get the matching shoes from the closet. Forty five minutes later, they admired her reflection in the mirror. Druella wiped away the happy tears as she noted how beautiful her youngest daughter was.

"Ladies, it's time to get going." Cygnus called from the bottom of the stairs.

The three women looked at each other with a smile.

"Time to go," Druella whispered.

The three women descended the staircase, Cygnus's jaw dropped open when his eyes met Narcissa's.

"Narcissa, you're so beautiful." Cygnus breathed.

Narcissa gave her father a light kiss on the cheek, "Thank you Daddy," she whispered.

With one last look around the manor, the Blacks left to get into the wedding cars. The time was drawing near for Narcissa to get married.

* * *

A white marquee stood tall and wide in the grounds of Malfoy Manor. The day had been blessed by a cloud free sky and a hot burning sun. A hot day on record for May. Lucius was found making sure that everything was in place and that the ceremony would go ahead with no disruptions. Everything was going according to plan, but that didn't stop his heart from beating with nerves, he only hoped that neither of them would get cold feet when it came to saying their wedding vows.

The druid who would be performing the ceremony was talking things over with his father. His mother was seeing the guests to their seats so that all would be seated before the ceremony. The red carpeted aisle was being decorated with petals from the Narcissus plant in which Narcissa was named after, he thought she would like it. Although he had to give most of the credit to his mother when it came to planning the wedding, Evelyn Malfoy knew how to plan the most wonderful events.

Soon everyone was placed in their seats and Lucius stood at the top of the altar in front of the druid, Rodolphus stood next to him as the best man. In a few moments time he would be watching his beloved Narcissa walk arm in arm with her father down the aisle with Bellatrix closely behind them. He had pictured what she would look like in his head, but he knew that his mind's image of her was nothing compared to her in reality.

Druella took her seat at the front and gave Lucius an assuring smile. This was it. Time to get married. His heart racing in excitement and nerves. Mozart Piano Concerto No.21. slowly played by a Black cousin on the piano in the far corner of the marquee and everyone stood up and turned to watch Narcissa walk down the aisle with Cygnus. All gave her warm smiles, but as he looked at his bride, he found himself unable to speak. She had never looked more beautiful in her life, she was a vision of heaven. He felt as if he were falling in love with her again and again. He noticed that her gaze and her affectionate smile were only for him, she seemed to have tuned everyone else out and that the only people there were the two of them.

She reached him and kissed her father's cheek as Cygnus gave her hand to his. Lucius helped her up the step and watched out of the corner of his eye as Bellatrix took her space to Narcissa's left, mouthing something at her husband which he couldn't make out. His grey eyes met Narcissa's briefly. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she was but he didn't get the chance, the piano had stopped playing and the guests had sat back down. The druid cleared his throat.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage union of two noble magical families. A union of marriage is a sacred one, one which allows two people to become one." said the druid loudly.

Narcissa met Lucius's gaze once more, her blue eyes twinkling. Telling him that she agreed with what the druid had just said. Lucius was paying so much attention to his bride that he nearly missed the time to say the vows. He promised to love Narcissa, to be there for her always, to argue with her, to agree with her for the rest of his life and he slipped the gold band onto her finger above her engagement ring. Narcissa made the same promise to Lucius and copied the action that he had performed moments previous.

The crowd clapped when the druid announced them as man and wife and Lucius pulled her to him and placed an enthusiastic kiss on her lips. She moaned softly, only for him to hear, when he pulled away from her. They signed the marriage certificate and as the piano began to play once more, they walked up the aisle together arm in arm.

As the crowd threw confetti over them, Lucius bent his head down to whisper in her ear.

"I love you, Mrs Malfoy." he whispered.

Narcissa looked at him with a grin.

"Mrs Malfoy? I like the sound of that," she replied.

Lucius returned her grin, he liked the sound of it too.

* * *

**A/N: Happy New Year, I hope you liked this chapter. **

**As always leave a review :) **


	21. Chapter 21

"Darling we should say our goodbyes, we've got to go." whispered Lucius as he finished whirling Narcissa round the dance floor.

Narcissa allowed Lucius to lead her out into the grounds for some fresh air, she had been dancing for most of the night and her fight had started to hurt. When they reached the terrace, Lucius gave her a sly grin and pulled her around the corner to have a moment alone with his new wife. Narcissa couldn't help but giggle as he pressed her back against the brick wall.

"I thought we had to say our goodbyes?" asked Narcissa, one eyebrow raised.

"It can wait five minutes," grinned Lucius, his mouth swooping down on hers.

Narcissa wrapped her arms around his neck to pull herself closer to him, finally glad that they could have a moment alone. Since they were named as husband and wife, Lucius had gazed at her with the mischievous grin that told her he couldn't wait to be alone with her. Luckily for the two of them, nobody had seen Lucius look at her in that way. She moaned into his mouth as he felt his hands travel from her face down to her hips and placed a strong grip there, his tongue battling hers for dominance. Narcissa pulled away to gasp for breath and Lucius moved his lips to place kisses along her jaw.

"We need to get back inside," sighed Narcissa, wanting to continue her alone time with Lucius.

Lucius stopped kissing her and looked into her blue eyes, telling him to make their goodbyes quick and to whisk her away for their honeymoon. His devilish grin told her that he was going to accept her request. He took hold of her hand and led them both back into the ballroom. Once back inside the house, Narcissa strode over to her mother and sister and hugged them both in goodbye as Lucius made his way round the room saying goodbye to various guests and lastly his parents.

Narcissa squealed in surprise when Lucius, who had finished saying his goodbyes, picked her up in his arms and made his way out to the front of the manor where a car was waiting for them. Their families and friends cheered and waved them off as they both climbed into the car and it slowly began to travel down the gravel driveway. Narcissa turned to her husband with a wide smile on her face.

"So where are you taking me?" asked Narcissa, batting her eyelashes.

Lucius raised an eyebrow and smirked at her, knowing perfectly well what she was up to. He leaned closer to her, his breath hot on her skin.

"Nice try Cissa," he whispered.

Narcissa pouted, "I'll show you how grateful I am if you tell me." she pleaded with a wink.

Lucius chuckled as the car continued to drive through the dark countryside, he pulled Narcissa closer to him so that he could hold her in his arms. Narcissa sighed contently as she rested her head on his shoulder as he played mindlessly with her hair, the both of them enjoying the silence as they relived the events of the day. Both of them still thinking that they had been dreaming about becoming a married couple.

The car pulled to a stop and Narcissa looked up at Lucius curiously, he didn't say anything but merely smiled down at her. A smile that said her surprise would be revealed shortly. They both got out of the car and Lucius was handed a suitcase from the driver. Narcissa watched as the driver got back into the car and drove away into the night, she turned to Lucius feeling slightly confused as to why they were stood in a field in the middle of nowhere, holding up her dress so she didn't get it dirty.

"Lucius-

"Hush sweetheart, just hold onto me tightly." Lucius instructed.

Narcissa obeyed and circled her arm around his, tightening her hand on his sleeve as he walked them a few feet over to a discarded high heel in the freshly cut grass. She eyed it suspiciously, wondering what Lucius expected to do with one shoe. He bent down to pick it up and once in his hand the couple felt themselves whirling in the air fast. Narcissa tightened her grip on Lucius, in fear that she would be thrown from him and lost somewhere.

The next thing that she knew they were stood inside a hotel lobby, she instantly felt suffocated in her dress. It was too hot. Just by the heat alone she gathered that she was somewhere hot. Her eyesight was still coming into focus and she heard Lucius speaking to the receptionist in a foreign language. She looked around and saw that by the furnishings in the hotel lobby, they had to be somewhere in the middle east.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Malfoy, my name is Abdul. I am the manager here," greeted a man dressed in smart blue robes.

"We're booked into the honeymoon suite," replied Lucius.

"Of course, the concierge has taken up your bags." explained Abdul, handing over a swipe card for their suite.

"Thank you, please can you get one of your elves to bring champagne and chocolate covered strawberries to our suite in an hour?" Lucius requested.

"Of course sir, is there anything else you'd like for tonight?" asked Abdul politely.

"No that's it for now. If there's anything else I'll call," replied Lucius.

The hotel manager bowed and Lucius led Narcissa toward the lift, she didn't say anything, she was impressed with the gold plated archways with red hangings falling from the walls. A golden fountain pouring elegantly as they headed into the lift. The doors closed shut before she turned to look at her husband.

"Where are we?" she breathed in amazement.

The doors pinged open and Lucius used the swipe card to open the door to their honeymoon suite and once again, Narcissa was amazed by the décor. There was a small table with comfortable cushions placed on the floor for seating, colours of deep purple and gold. The floor tiled black and white with thin purple curtains flowing gracefully in the light wind from the open balcony doors.

The en-suite had a dipping pool for a bathtub, candles had already been placed around the exterior of the pool with rose petals floating in the water. The bedroom had the matching décor of the lounge, a large king sized bed situated a few feet from adjoining doors to the balcony, a thin gold canopy met the pointed headboard of the bed. The headboard in the shape of a typical Arabic doorway. Narcissa couldn't help but grin when she saw Narcissus placed in the two vases which stood on the bedside tables.

As she stepped out onto the balcony to look at the view, she gasped in surprise. They were in Cairo. Lucius had taken her to Egypt on their honeymoon. She could see the pyramids in the Egyptian skyline and she took a deep breath as she flapped her hands by her face, in the hope she could cool down a little. She felt strong arms wrap around her body and she lazily rested her head back into Lucius.

"Do you like it?" he whispered.

"I love it," she breathed happily.

Lucius kissed the top of her head and squeezed her lightly.

"So the surprise was worth it?" asked Lucius.

She turned her head to look at him and nodded, he grinned in satisfaction.

"So what would you like to do my love?" Lucius questioned.

Narcissa grinned, "I was thinking about drinking that champagne and eating those chocolate strawberries you ordered." she answered.

"And then?" he whispered huskily.

Narcissa turned in his arms to completely face him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You know exactly what I want after that," she whispered back.

With that, Lucius kissed his new wife eagerly and she matched his eagerness. Both excited and thrilled to be spending their wedding night in Cairo.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the wait for an update, just to make you all aware I will be moving house soon so I will be without internet for a while. I'll post another chapter before then and will let you all know when I will be moving. As always let me know what you think by leaving a review. **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Kinda an M rated chapter so please don't read if under the legal age. **

**As always please leave a review after reading :)**

* * *

Narcissa awoke the next morning to find the Egyptian sun bursting brightly through the open balcony doors, the heat immediately hitting her. She squinted as she rolled onto her side and saw that Lucius was still sleeping soundly, his right arm over her waist holding her to him, his blonde hair a mess. She smiled as she ran her fingers along his strong jaw and down his bare muscled chest. Just the light feeling of her fingers on his flesh made him open his eyes. Lucius let out a huge yawn before shifting closer to her.

"Morning beautiful," said Lucius.

"Morning love," she smiled.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Perfectly you?" replied Narcissa.

"I could stay here all day," Lucius hinted with a wink.

Narcissa smirked as she lifted her leg over his hip and pressed herself closer to him, earning herself a desirable throaty groan from Lucius. She didn't mind staying cooped up in their suite for one day, there were in Cairo for a few weeks so they'd have plenty of time to explore the city.

"You won't have to rush off?" asked Narcissa.

"No love, the Dark Lord has told me that he has no need for me for a short while." explained Lucius.

Narcissa let out a sigh of relief, she didn't exactly like the thought of sharing Lucius with Lord Voldemort and the thought of him calling Lucius away whilst they were on their honeymoon made her feel annoyed. She felt quite glad now that she knew she had Lucius all to herself and she was determined to make the most of it. She rolled away from Lucius and placed her bare feet, sighing as she felt the cool tiles on her skin. Like the feeling of a cool breeze on a hot summers day.

"Darling, where are you going?" inquired Lucius.

"To take a bath," said Narcissa innocently.

Lucius grinned as he watched her walk into the en-suite and eagerly leaped from the bed and hurried after her. His jaw dropped open when he saw her silk nightgown on the marble floor. She was already in the rose petaled water, looking up at him with an inviting smile. Lucius took off his boxers and sunk into the lukewarm water, sighing as he felt relaxation overcoming him, he instantly felt cool from the damning heat. Narcissa wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed herself closer to him, she could feel how excited he was becoming just by her merely touching him.

He looked at her, a lustful storm brewing in his grey eyes. Just by his look alone made Narcissa feel a warmth between her thighs and a longing which she knew that only Lucius could satisfy. Lucius sat on the low wall of the pool and Narcissa immediately straddled him, still keeping her arms locked tightly around his neck.

"I have to say Mrs Malfoy, you certainly know how to entice me." Lucius whispered.

Narcissa grinned devilishly, "I aim to please." she replied.

"Oh believe me you do more than please me," Lucius chuckled.

"Do tell." Narcissa pressed.

Lucius flung her hair over her shoulder to her back and stroked her cheek affectionately.

"You don't just satisfy my urges and desires. It isn't just sex Narcissa, it's how connected I feel to you when I make love to you. It's the look in your eyes that show your love for me when we engage in love making, it's the way you whisper and moan my name and it's the way you kiss me that makes me feel more than alive. I've never experienced those types of feelings before I embarked on a relationship with you. Before you my sexual encounters didn't mean anything, not even when I had relationships with other women, I just felt as empty as I did before we did the deed. I can't really describe it but I feel more than human when I make love to you, I feel complete. It's almost as if I were waiting for you my entire life. I love you more than anything Cissa," Lucius said warmly.

Narcissa felt a tear of happiness escape her eyes and she leaned forward to kiss Lucius deeply. Just him explaining to her how she made him feel when they made love was enough to make her realise how much Lucius did love her. She never doubted his feelings of love for her but until now she never realised how deep his love for her ran.

She let out a soft moan when his lips left hers and placed a row of kisses on her neck, the warmth between her thighs starting to get unbearable and she knew she couldn't wait much longer.

"Lucius I need you!" she whispered desperately.

He looked into her wide blue eyes and placed a kiss on her nose.

"I love you Cissa," he whispered.

"I love you," she whispered back.

She gasped as she suddenly felt him thrust inside her and began to move, the water splashing all around them. Both of them feeling nothing but complete.


	23. Chapter 23

**June 1979**

"Happy Birthday darling," cooed Evelyn as she embraced her son.

Lucius rolled his eyes at how his mother could still think of him as a baby, even at the age of twenty-five. Narcissa smiled, hoping that he would enjoy the quiet dinner with his parents, her parents, Bellatrix and Rodolphus later that evening. The year before Evelyn had thrown her son a ball and Lucius had admitted to her that he would've preferred something small with his nearest and dearest. But this year when Narcissa had discussed her husband's birthday with her mother-in-law she had discovered that Evelyn's reasons behind the ball last year was in order for her son to meet someone to settle down with. And now he had.

The topic of children had also arisen the moment they had arrived back from their three week honeymoon in Cairo. Cygnus had stressed the importance of a child being born of Black and Malfoy blood. Narcissa had merely said to her father that she and Lucius would like to have a child one day but they were enjoying the first few months of married life just being the two of them. Her father had also mentioned it would be his first grandchild, despite the fact that Andromeda had given birth to a daughter, the daughter of the mudblood she had ran off with and married, in 1973. The family would never acknowledge the half-blood daughter of Andromeda as family.

"Thank you for the gift mother," Lucius smiled.

"I'm glad that you like the robes," smiled Evelyn.

Evelyn left the two of them in the living room when Narcissa turned to Lucius.

"I have two gifts for you," Narcissa said quietly.

Lucius raised an eyebrow, feeling intrigued.

"Two gifts? I'm a lucky man." he whispered.

Narcissa giggled, "Your second gift is locked away in my wardrobe ready for me to change into for when we retire for the night." said Narcissa.

"So what's the first gift?" asked Lucius with a grin.

Narcissa stood from the sofa and took his hand, he looked at her in confusion as to where she was taking him. It only occurred to him what it was when she led him inside the empty ballroom.

"We both enjoyed our dance together a year ago. That was the gift you wanted last year, I thought you might like another this year." mused Narcissa.

"My love, that's a great idea." Lucius smiled.

Lucius waved his wand and the same music that they had waltzed together last year played once more. They took position and began to move around the dance floor.

* * *

Evelyn handed in the dinner menu to the kitchen house elf when she heard music playing in the ballroom. Curiosity took the better of her as she walked down the hallway to have a nosy as to what was going on. Evidently she wasn't the only one when she saw her husband peeking in through the small gap in the doorway. She tapped her husband lightly on the shoulder, he smiled and allowed her to look inside.

She couldn't help but smile as she watched her only son dance gracefully around the ballroom with his new bride. She had never seen her son as happy as when he was with Narcissa and she too couldn't help but notice how much happier Narcissa had become since she had gotten together with Lucius, the loss of Charlie had brought them closer and allowed the two to fall in love.

"I remember when we were that young," mused Abraxas.

Evelyn smiled at her husband, "My darling, you were never good at ballroom dancing," she laughed.

"I won you over eventually," Abraxas defended.

"That you did." agreed Evelyn as they continued to watch the dancing pair.

"That ballroom has served more purpose than to the balls we throw," chuckled Abraxas.

Evelyn turned to her husband and smiled in amusement at the memory he was talking about.

"We probably shouldn't tell Lucius that I gave birth to him in our ballroom," said Evelyn quietly.

Abraxas laughed, "Well my dear, it was my attempt to get you to dance as you were feeling overweight." explained Abraxas.

"And because you had two left feet you tripped and used me as support," chuckled Evelyn.

"Which caused your waters to break and give birth to Lucius four weeks early," he remembered.

"I wouldn't have wanted to be the one to clean up that mess," noted Evelyn.

"No but the house elves have no other purpose in life than to please their master," replied Abraxas.

"I wonder if Lucius and Narcissa will have a child?" sighed Evelyn.

Abraxas led his wife away from the ballroom as Narcissa's and Lucius's dance came to a close.

"My dear I'm sure they will," assured Abraxas.

Evelyn smiled at her husband's reassurance, she wanted a grandchild quite desperately.

* * *

**A/N: Please leave a review :) **


	24. Chapter 24

**September 1979**

Autumn arrived early as August drew to a close and September came. During the first week of September, Narcissa received a letter from the Greengrasses. Jemima had given birth to a healthy eight pound girl named Daphne and the letter asked that her to be the baby's godmother. Narcissa couldn't help but smile at the happy news and felt delighted and honoured that Jemima and Neil wanted her to be a godparent.

"Lucius are you ready?" called Narcissa

Lucius emerged from their en-suite bathroom fastening the buttons on the cuffs of his shirt. He met Narcissa's eye in the mirror and smiled warmly, she was dressed in a light blue summer dress with thick short sleeves, the dress fell to her knees. She wore white sandals and matched them with a white shawl in case of a chilly breeze, her blonde locks pinned into a bun. He strode over to his wife and placed a light kiss to her cheek.

"You look lovely my dear," said Lucius.

Narcissa smiled and turned to face him, standing from her dressing table. She picked up her shawl from the back of her chair and told hold of her husband's hand. The couple walked down the stairs and met Evelyn in the entrance hall of the manor.

"Where are you two off to?" Evelyn inquired.

"To celebrate the arrival of the new addition to the Greengrasses," replied Lucius.

Evelyn smiled, "It'll be you two next," she gushed.

Lucius rolled his eyes, wishing that his mother would stop dropping hints at wanting a grandchild.

"Mother please stop," Lucius implored.

Evelyn smiled, "Have a good time," she said and then walked off towards the kitchen.

Lucius took hold of Narcissa's hand and led her out into the bright daylight and into the car that was waiting for them. The car slowly pulled away from the house and started the journey to Neil and Jemima's in Hampshire.

"Narcissa?" said Lucius softly.

Narcissa looked from the window to her husband with a bright smile.

"What's wrong Lucius?" asked Narcissa.

"I've been thinking about what my mother said before we left," said Lucius.

Narcissa nodded.

"Lucius, we've only been married for four months. I would like a child with you one day but for now I'm happy enjoying married life with just us two," explained Narcissa.

"I agree, I like the thought of having you all to myself." Lucius whispered so only she could hear.

Narcissa kissed his cheek and continued to look out of the window as they continued to drive to their destination. They passed several fields, trees and drove down many empty country roads. When they finally reached their destination, Lucius helped Narcissa out of the car and knocked on the door of Neil and Jemima's small country house.

"Hi Lucius, Hi Narcissa." said Neil brightly as he opened the door to them.

They entered the house and Neil led them into the living room, Jemima smiled widely as Narcissa went over to hug her friend. Lucius peered over into the white moses basket, a fair skinned baby girl with dark brown hair and Neil's nose lay sleeping soundly in the basket, a thin blanket wrapped over her. Baby Daphne looked beautiful and the thought occurred to Lucius that he and Narcissa could one day create a life that turned out to be just as beautiful as Jemima and Neil's little girl.

As the afternoon progressed, he watched as his wife cradled Daphne in her arms and loved how natural she looked doing so. He drank his wine slowly as he was beginning to realise that he would like a child soon but wouldn't until he was sure that Narcissa was ready to try and get pregnant, right now she wasn't. The sun soon set and Lucius and Narcissa were saying their goodbyes and got into the car once more.

"You're a natural," Lucius complimented as the car drove through the darkness.

Narcissa smiled, "At holding a baby?" she asked.

"Mhmm, you both looked so content." replied Lucius.

Narcissa shifted closer to him and cuddled into his side as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder to keep her close to him, they stayed like that for a while as they continued to drive through the dark countryside as they reached where the Hampshire borders met those of Wiltshire. Narcissa sighed happily and Lucius hoped that she wasn't getting tired, he wanted some time alone with his wife. Their journey came to a stop as they arrived back at the manor and they both exited the car to step into the entrance hall of the manor. Once inside Lucius kicked the door closed with his leg and pulled his wife into a deep kiss. Narcissa instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped. Lucius immediately caught her legs and wrapped them around his waist and pressed her back up against the cold wall. She pulled away to gasp for breath and Lucius's lips never left her soft skin.

"Lucius what about your parents?" hissed Narcissa into his ear.

"Out for the night," Lucius replied.

Narcissa nodded as her lips met his once more and he carried her into his study, once more kicking the door shut with his foot.

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what you think :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**November 1979**

"Y-you're certain?" stuttered Narcissa.

The healer smiled brightly at her and nodded, Narcissa's heart thudded faster at the confirmation.

"You're about eight weeks along Mrs Malfoy," replied the healer.

Narcissa nodded, still trying to process the news of her pregnancy.

"You're due at the start of June by the measurements that we took," smiled the healer, handing over an ultrasound picture.

Narcissa looked at the black and white photograph, a little thing moving around and a flicker indicating it's heartbeat. She squinted at the photograph as she made out the shape of the baby's head and body, she couldn't make out the arms and legs yet, it was still growing. The healer rambled on about when she would have to come in next for another scan and check ups. They would detect the heartbeat in another seven to eight weeks time but Narcissa still hadn't gotten used to the fact that she was carrying the Malfoy heir.

She wasn't even sure how she was going to tell Lucius, they hadn't exactly planned this pregnancy. They had only been married for six months and she was expecting their baby. As the news sunk in she didn't think it was too bad. Jemima had an eight week old daughter Daphne and Olivia was expecting her baby next spring, at least she wasn't the only one in her friendship group who was having a baby.

Narcissa left the healers office with some leaflets about various things to do with pregnancy, and all the way home she was thinking of how to break the news to Lucius and how he was going to react to the news that she was having his child. It was late afternoon now and she knew that Lucius would be angry with her, she had missed lunch with him, Abraxas and Evelyn.

A baby changed everything, she had seen how tired Jemima had become since the arrival of baby Daphne and Olivia always complained of morning sickness and couldn't go anywhere before noon. Narcissa shuddered, every time that she had thrown up in recent weeks was due to the pregnancy, not food poisoning as she guessed. But on the positive side, she saw the look on Jemima's face every time she held her daughter. Jemima had described it as love at first sight, that you instantly fall in love with your child the first time you see it in the flesh. Narcissa knew that one day she and Lucius would have a child but she hadn't thought it would be only a few months into their blissful marriage.

She apparated back to the manor. As she opened the front doors an elf instantly appeared to take her cloak from her and hang it in the closet. The manor was quiet, she thought that maybe Lucius had gone to the ministry but when she asked the elf if Lucius was out and what mood he had been in, the elf shook his head and announced that Lucius was in his study and not in a good mood.

Narcissa sighed heavily as she strode over to the door to her husband's study, she knocked on the door lightly. When she heard his voice telling her to enter she did so quietly. Once inside she shut the door and sat in the empty chair on the other side of his desk. Lucius had been writing various letters, parchment covered the desk and he placed his quill back in the ink pot.

"You weren't at lunch." Lucius noted coldly.

"I'm sorry but I had a good reason," Narcissa apologised.

"I expected you to be there," he said curtly.

Narcissa couldn't help but feel angry, how many expectations was she to live up to?

"Why is it that I have to be expected to do everything?" she asked.

Lucius looked at her, his face remained expressionless.

"Narcissa, when I tell you that my parents want to dine with us both and you say that you'll be there, I expect you to keep your word." replied Lucius.

"I'm sick of expectations, yours, my father's-

"What expectations does Cygnus have of you? You married me didn't you?" yelled Lucius.

"He expects me to get pregnant!" Narcissa shouted back.

"A child will come when we both choose we want one!" shouted Lucius.

"Well one's coming in June!" cried Narcissa.

Whatever Lucius was about to say, he closed his mouth. He certainly hadn't been expecting her to come out with saying that they were having a child. Narcissa stared at her husband, wanting him to say something. Anything. But he remained in shock. Lucius stood from the desk and went to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a brandy, draining the glass in one before pouring himself another. After a few minutes and a few brandies later, he turned to her.

"Y-You're p-pregnant?" Lucius stammered.

Narcissa said nothing but merely nodded, Lucius exhaled heavily and rubbed his forehead.

"So that explains the sickness and tiredness," he sighed.

"Lucius, are you angry?" she whispered.

Lucius walked over to her, cupping her face in his hands and placing a tender kiss on her lips.

"We're going to be parents," he beamed.

Narcissa found herself smiling that he wasn't angry with her over the unplanned pregnancy, he seemed thrilled at the fact that he was going to be a father in June.

"How far along?" Lucius asked happily.

"Eight weeks," smiled Narcissa.

Lucius kissed her forehead and then scooped her up in his arms and hurried out of the study and into the hall wanting to take her to their bedroom in order for her to rest. He wanted to prepare her something to eat whilst she lay down, pregnant women got extremely tired early on in pregnancy but he stopped as he saw his parents enter the house with Cygnus and Druella, the four of them eyeing the young couple awkwardly.

"Erm son, perhaps you and Narcissa could wait until you are alone to-

"Father please don't finish that sentence," Lucius interrupted.

"Your father has a point," muttered Evelyn.

Narcissa flushed scarlet at what the four of them must be thinking, when really Lucius was just happy about the news she had just told him. Lucius set Narcissa on her feet and the two of them looked to each other, both wondering if they should share their happy news with their parents.

"Actually we weren't," Lucius defended.

"Oh well erm that's okay," Cygnus muttered.

Narcissa rolled her eyes, her father had never been embarrassed on any of the occasions that he had caught Bellatrix and Rodolphus.

"Father, we have some news." said Narcissa brightly.

"Oh?" asked Druella.

"I apologise Evelyn and Abraxas for missing lunch today, but I had to go to the hospital." Narcissa started.

The four's expressions changed to concern.

"Is everything alright Cissy?" asked Druella in a tone of concern.

"Lucius and I are expecting a baby," replied Narcissa.

Evelyn and Druella burst into squeals of excitement as they hugged Narcissa tightly, Abraxas and Cygnus shook Lucius's hand at the happy news. The grandparents to be went into the living room to pour glasses of champagne to celebrate the happy news when Lucius gently grasped Narcissa's wrist.

"What do you think about Charlie for a middle name? If it's a boy?" asked Lucius.

Narcissa smiled, it would've been nice but she had finally moved on from the past. She had loved and lost Charlie and had found love again with Lucius. She had learnt that she could be happy, had learnt that Lucius was her future. Charlie was her past and that was where he needed to stay.

"It's a lovely thought but Charlie needs to stay in the past. He was a big part of our lives and we shall continue to visit his grave on the anniversary of his death and maybe sometimes his birthday but if our child is a boy, I want his middle name to be after his loving father," whispered Narcissa.

Lucius didn't say anything, he was stunned by her affectionate gesture that she wanted their son, if they were having a son, to be named after him.

"I love you," Lucius breathed.

Narcissa continued to smile, "I love you too darling," she whispered and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

* * *

**A/N: Last chapter, epilogue coming soon, as always please review :) **


	26. Chapter 26

**5th June 1980**

"One last push Mrs Malfoy," encouraged the healer.

Narcissa, already out of breath and in a lot of pain, pushed herself off the pillows and tightened her grip on Lucius's hand as much as she could. Screaming in pain she pushed as hard as she could and gasped in relief as she collapsed back onto the pillows, she couldn't help but let out tears of happiness as she heard her newborn baby cry.

She felt Lucius kiss her forehead lightly and she wiped her eyes before peering at the healer who was wrapping up her baby into some blankets.

"What is it?" she asked quietly.

The healer turned around to face the couple with a bright smile on her face.

"Congratulations Mrs Malfoy, you have a perfectly healthy son." replied the healer, placing the baby in Narcissa's arms.

Narcissa looked down at the now quiet baby and placed her finger in his tiny hand, she kissed her baby happily as he gripped her finger tightly. She came to the conclusion that Jemima had been right, you could fall instantly in love with your child the moment you saw it in the flesh. She looked at Lucius, she had never loved him as much as she did in this moment. This was their perfect moment, gazing lovingly at their son. The son she had just given birth to was the best thing gift she had ever been given and she had Lucius to thank for that.

Lucius gazed back at his wife, so much love brewing in his eyes. He kissed Narcissa quickly before settling down on the bed next to her. He stroked their son's cheek as if to confirm that their child was actually here after nine months of waiting. After a few minutes of blissful silence, the healer sat on the end of the bed and talked through what happened after having a baby with Narcissa. It seemed so surreal, her pregnancy was over and now she had a child of her own to care for outside of her body. She slapped Lucius on the arm when he asked how long it would be before they could resume the physical side of their marriage. The healer merely smiled and gave them some leaflets before leaving the manor.

"He's so beautiful," Narcissa cooed.

"Just like his mother," Lucius whispered.

Narcissa turned to Lucius and handed him their son, she felt it was his turn to have a cuddle. Lucius took the boy with pride and Narcissa knew that their lives were changing for the better.

"He needs a name," stated Narcissa as she watched her husband smile down affectionately at the newborn.

"Something strong, something fierce." said Lucius, continuing to watch the baby.

After a few minutes of silent thinking, Narcissa gently tapped Lucius's arm.

"How about Draco?" she asked.

Lucius smiled, "Draco?" he asked.

"It means Dragon, it's also follows my family tradition." explained Narcissa.

"Dragon's are strong and fierce creatures." Lucius mused.

Narcissa nodded in agreement.

"Draco it is." said Lucius.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy," whispered Narcissa.

Lucius kissed his wife on the forehead, touched once more by her wanting to have his name for their son's middle name. They both watched their baby son as he yawned in Lucius's arms. They had both gone through a lot and after Lucius had helped her regain her happiness after a devastating loss she fell in love again. She had never been happier than she was right now with her perfect little family. She had loved Charlie and had once thought she was supposed to have all this with him and as much as she knew it was horrible to even think it, she had begun to believe that Charlie's death had happened for this particular reason, to teach her some life lessons. To teach her what it was like to lose someone, to be miserable but then to talk about her feelings and find friendship and happiness and then to find love and to live her life the way he would've wanted her too.

* * *

**A/N: So this is the end, I've really enjoyed writing this and thank you all for reading/reviewing/following and favouriting this story. I will be writing a sequel to this story called The Malfoy Family, so please give it read. **

**If you wish to read my other Luciussa fics they are as follows: **

**Black to Malfoy in which Lucius and Narcissa are the same age.**

**Reconnecting which is a sort of sequel to Black to Malfoy.**

**The Heart's Desire**

**Lucius and Narcissa also make an appearance in my story The Black Sisters. **


End file.
